I Could Fall In Love With You
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Melinda is an international popstar and her life is put in danger when she starts recieving death threats, she is assigned a bodyguard Jim and than ordered to go into hiding. What will happen when sparks start to fly between Jim & Mel? PLEASE COMMENT!
1. A Rough Encounter

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. Hope you all ENJOY the first chapter. PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 1: A Rough Encounter**

Melinda Gordon stood in her dressing room holding a letter in her hand, it was right after one of her concerts. Melinda stared at the incriminating letter. Her manager Larry walked in "Melinda come on were gotta get going" Larry said in a hurried voice. Melinda held out the letter "What another one" Larry said "This is absurd" Larry said. "Larry, he's just another crazy fan. This is fine" Melinda said. "The hell it is Melinda. This guy is dangerous" Larry said. "Whatever" Melinda said and crumbled the letter up and threw it in the trash. Larry grabbed it out of the trash "Melinda, this is evidence. Are you crazy" Larry said. "Larry, this is just a crazy fan nothing else" Melinda said. She grabbed her sweater. "This person is threatening to shoot you at your next concert after you sing his favorite song. This is NOT nothing Melinda" Larry said. "Whatever" Melinda said, she walked out of her dressing room with her sweater and purse. Larry went after her "The company thinks you should lay low for a while and hide out. So they cancelled all your remaining concerts and the whole European tour" Larry said. Melinda stopped walking down the hall and turned to him "What the hell did you just say" Melinda said in a pissed off diva voice. "You heard me. They are looking for a bodyguard for you while go in hiding for a while" Larry said. "I am not going in hiding" Melinda said and walked away. "Yes you are" Larry said. They walked out to the limo, Melinda looked pissed off.

Jim walked into his boss Carl's office "You want to see me" Jim said to his boss. "Yes, we have a big assignment for you" Carl said, he held out a picture of Melinda and handed him a CD of her music. "What's this for" Jim asked. "Melinda, has been receiving threats for a while now but tonight and last night the threats got more dangerous and her record company cancelled the remaining of her concerts and also the European leg and the record company wants her to go into hiding until they get this guy. This is where you come in" Carl explained. "Oh no you can't expect me to be this girl's bodyguard. Do you?" Jim said. "What do you expect" Carl said "Your one of the best guys on the force" Carl added. "I will be anybody else's bodyguard but hers. She is beyond crazy. Have you seen her on TV and the Entertainment News" Jim said. "Mr. Clancy, you have a choice. You can be this girl's bodyguard or your fired" Carl said. Jim sighed and took the stuff from Carl "When's my flight" Jim asked. "In 3 hours" Carl said. Jim sighed and left the room.

Jim arrived at the airport a half hour before his flight, he arrived with a suitcase and a duffel bag. Melinda & Larry were sitting in the limo waiting for her bodyguard to come. Jim walked to the plane with his stuff, Larry & Melinda got out of the limo. Melinda still looked pissed off. "Melinda, meet Jim Clancy your new bodyguard" Larry said. Jim put his hand out to shake hers. Melinda just stared at him with a rude look on her face. Jim thought to himself "what a pregnant dog" he thought. Melinda thought to herself "What an not a very nice person, expects me to be nice to him. Does he not know who I am" she thought. Jim & Melinda both just had rude looks on there face as they stared at each other. "Ok you guys the plane is ready" Larry said. Melinda and Jim both boarded the plane. The plane took off a few minutes later to there destined location.


	2. Tension Arises

**I do NOT own GHOST WHISPERER. Hope you all enjoy. PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 2: Tension Arises**

They were still on the plane flying. Melinda & Jim didn't talk at all during the plane ride. Larry was sitting next to Melinda on the plane, Jim was sitting across from them "Now this house your staying at has a recording studio inside, you can work and write new music in there" Larry said. Jim rolled his eyes, he thought to himself "Great, I'm going to be stuck listening to her computerized voice sing these new nutsty songs. Uh this hell" Jim thought to himself. Melinda just sat there and listened to Larry without saying anything. The plane landed a few minutes later, Melinda got off and the plane flyer put all Melinda's bags in the car, Melinda got off the plane, Jim followed her closely as he looked around the premise. Melinda got in the car and shut the door. Larry handed Jim the keys and a bunch of papers and contact information "If you have any trouble or problems with her just call me" Larry said "The safe house information is in there. It's located at the top of the mountains. If you notice anything suspicion get her out of there and contact me asap" Larry said. "Ok" Jim said. Larry handed Jim the car keys, Jim took them and got in the car and drove off. Larry watched as they drove off and he boarded the plane and was going back to L.A.

Jim & Melinda didn't talk through almost the whole ride to the Safe House. Jim noticed Melinda was writing in her book "What you writing" Jim asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda said rudely. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda went back to writing in her book. Jim rolled his eyes. Jim pulled up to the Safe House a few minutes later. "Uh Finally" Melinda said as Jim stopped the car in front of the house. Melinda waited for Jim to open her door, which he never did. Melinda opened the door and got out of the car "You know that was rude" Melinda said "Your always suppose to help the superstar" Melinda said. "God helps those who helps themselves" Jim said. "What the hell is that suppose to mean" Melinda said in a rude voice. "That means god gave you two hands and two feet use them for other than singing and dancing" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes "I cannot wait until they find this guy and I can leave. I already this and you" Melinda said Jim opened the trunk and got her bags. "That makes two of us" Jim said. Jim got his suitcase and duffel bag from the trunk, he carried some of Melinda's suitcases in as Melinda grabbed her other suitcases.

Jim locked everything up when they got into the house. "So do you have like your own gun that shoots real bullets" Melinda asked. "Yep and it squirts purple bubbles" Jim said sarcastically. "Wow bastard much" Melinda said. "Well you asked a stupid question so you got a stupid answer" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes and took her things to her room and closed the door. They both were quiet and sat nothing to each other the rest of the day.


	3. An Interesting Evening?

**I do NOT own GHOST WHISPERER. Hope you all enjoy. This will be the last chapter I post until I get more comments. PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 3: An Interesting Evening.**

Melinda was in the studio recording music that night when Jim walked in and interuppted her recording. Jim pressed the button on the recording board

"Come on were going into town" Jim said through the microphone.

Melinda took off her headphones and came out of the room "When that red light is on you do NOT interrupt me. Understand" Melinda said in a rude voice.

Jim just rolled his eyes "Just get ready" Jim said.

Melinda hit Jim hard on the arm "That is not funny or anything. Now I have to record that whole song over again" Melinda said.

"Just GO GET ready. We're leaving in 5 minutes" Jim said. Jim walked out of the recording studio.

Melinda followed him. "Why the hell are we going to town anyway" Melinda asked.

"Because we are. Just get ready and try to disguise yourself. We are already taking a risk and I don't want anyone to find out we are here" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes and went her room and slammed the door.

Jim sat on the couch and rolled his eyes "God what a bitch"

Melinda was in her room "I hate this, He's such an asshole". Melinda took her contact lenses out and took her eye glasses out of the case and put them, she grabbed a hat out of her suitcase and pinned her hair up and put the hat on. She came out of the room a few minutes later.

"Ok let's go" Jim said.

Melinda sighed and went out to the car and got in the backseat.

Jim got in the car and shut the door "You do know you can see up here right"

"Yeah I know but then I'd have to sit next to you" Melinda said.

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes.

They arrived in town a few minutes later.

Jim pulled up to a restaurant and got out and opened the door for Melinda.

They both went in the restaurant and sat down at a table. They both sat there quietly and didn't say a word to one or the other. They both ordered there food when the waitress came. They sat there through the whole meal and didn't say anything to each other. The waitress brought the bill to the table, Melinda grabbed her purse and pulled a huge wad of money out, and it looked like it was $100 dollar bills. People were staring at her because of the money she was holding but they didn't notice it was her.

Jim finally spoke up "Melinda, what the hell are you doing with all that money on you"?

"Jim, for you information I am a superstar. Plus everyone carries money on them"

"Not that much" Jim said. "Can you please put it all away, people are staring" Jim said.

"UGH fine" Melinda said, she put the money back in her purse "And your not paying, I am" Jim took the bill and pulled out his credit card.

"Fine more money for me" Melinda said snarkly.

"Come on" Jim said. Melinda and Jim went to pay the bill and then started to walk out to the car when Melinda wandered off down the block, Jim sighed and went after her

"Where are you going" Jim asked her sternly. "Shopping" Melinda said.

Jim sighed.

Jim & Melinda both went into the store and shopped for a while. "Ok lets go now" Jim said.

"What the hell is your rush" Melinda said rudely. "I'm going to the store to get some liquor is that a freaking problem" she asked rudely.

"No not a problem at all. Just get the good and strong stuff so it will knock you out for a few days" Jim fired back at her. Melinda rolled her eyes and went in the store and bought a few bottles of liquor and wine "Do you want that" Melinda asked Jim, he was staring at the beer.

"I can't drink on the job" Jim said.

"Who the hell is going to know? Nobody" Melinda said. She grabbed 2 cases of beer and bought it.

Jim helped her carry everything to the car. Jim put the stuff in the trunk and then opened the passenger door for her. "I sit in the back" Melinda said. "Melinda shut up and get in" Jim said. Melinda sighed and got in the car.

"Thanks for the beer" Jim said on the way home.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't even worry about it" Melinda said.

"And you" Jim said. "And me what" Melinda asked with a mean tone in her voice.

"Would be nice if you say Thank You Jim for dinner" Jim said snarkly.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "See that's the problem with you crazy ass stars today, you aren't thankful for the little things people do for you" Jim said.

Melinda didn't say anything and they were both quiet the rest of the way back to the safe house.

They both went into the house bringing in the bags from shopping.

Melinda put all the liquor in the kitchen and then went to her room and grabbed her book and went to the recording studio room.

Jim kept a close eye on her throughout the rest of the evening.


	4. A Drunken Mistake

**I don't own Ghost Whisperer. **

**Please comment! I'd like to know what you all think of this fic and chapter! SO PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 4: A Drunken Mistake**

Melinda came out of the recording studio late that night, she noticed it was rather quiet around the house. Melinda looked around the house as she noticed Jim was no where to be seen, she heard splashes of water coming from the pool outside. Melinda went and looked outside the door and seen Jim swimming laps back and forth in the pool. Melinda stood at the door and watched him as he did his laps in the pool "Wow not bad" she thought. Jim got out of the pool. Melinda quickly went into the kitchen before Jim could see her standing there. Jim came in and looked around the house, he didn't hear music coming from the studio anymore, Jim quickly looked around the house and didn't find Melinda "MELINDA" Jim yelled as he didn't see her. "What? Jeez, I'm having a drink" Melinda called out. Jim came in the kitchen "Ok thank god" Jim said when he seen her. "Worry wart" Melinda said. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. Melinda opened up a bottle of liquor and got two shot glasses out. Jim grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Melinda had a few shots, Jim drank his beer and had a shot "So what's with the scar on your stomach" Melinda asked, she seen a big scar on Jim's stomach, he didn't have his shirt on. "Wouldn't you like to know" Jim said. Melinda poured another shot for her and drank it "Wow, bitch much. Jeez" Melinda said "Can I ask you something. Why do you hate me?" Melinda asked and took another shot of liquor. Jim did the same "Because your a bitch, I see the way you act on the news and all that. That's why your here right now. Got caught up with the wrong people" Jim said rudely. Melinda laughed, she could feel the drunkeness kicking in. Jim had a few more shots of Tequila as did Melinda. "I'm gonna go to bed it's late" Melinda said. Melinda got up off the stool and quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground, Melinda started to giggle "Your funny" Jim said drunkly. Jim laughed and walked over to her and helped her up. Melinda got up, she could barely hold herself up, Melinda couldn't stop laughing and she didn't know why. Jim picked her up and started to laugh drunkly as he carried her to her room. Jim put her down on the bed and lost his balance and fell on the bed with her. They both started to laugh and Melinda stopped and started to push him away but changed her mind and kissed him. They both started to kiss uncontrollably. Jim started to feel her breast, Jim could feel Melinda's hands all over him. Jim pulled off her shirt, Melinda pulled the towel off his waist and untied his bathing suit, Jim pulled off his bathing suit as they kissed, Jim unbuttoned Melinda's pants and started to kiss his way down her body, he pulled off her pants and panties and started to perform oral on her. Melinda pulled him up with her and started to give him oral, Jim pulled her up a minute later and they started to kiss again, Jim got over Melinda as he kissed her. Then he slowley entered her. Melinda let out a loud moan and he responded with an even louder one. Then they both began to move. Their movements became wilder and faster. They explored each other's bodies the whole time. After the hardcore sex they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Melinda woke up with a killer headache, she could feel someone laying practically on top of her, she turned her head and seen it was Jim, Melinda jumped out of her bed "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" she yelled, she looked a little freaked out. Jim woke up and got up "How the hell should I know, the last I remember was we were having a few drinks" Jim said. Jim stared at her "Oh my god did we........" Jim looked freaked out. "Oh god" Melinda said. They both weren't alert they were naked. Melinda quickly grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her "Could you please cover up yourself" Melinda said anxiously as she stared at him at his ripped body. Jim grabbed his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist "Just go" Melinda said, she looked upset. "What's wrong with you now" Jim asked her rudely. "I just can't believe I lowered my standards to you" Melinda said. "Oh god, I can't believe I even done that with you" Jim said in a grossed out voice. "Good we both regret this" Melinda said and slammed the bedroom door.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	5. Awkward Feelings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 5: Awkward Feelings**

A few days passed since there night of passion, they both avoided each other the next few days.......

Melinda was laying in her bed when her alarm clock beeped, she hit snooze and got out of bed. She quickly changed into short shorts and a workout bra and tied her tennis shoes. She grabbed her iPod off the desk and left the room. Melinda was hoping to go for a quick run in the trail while Jim was still asleep, she knew he wouldn't like it but she really didn't care. Melinda unlocked the door and opened it when the alarm went off. "What the hell? There's an alarm" Melinda said in shock, she had no clue there was a security alarm on the house. Jim came storming out with his room with a gun in his hand. Melinda screamed when she seen it "AHHH what the hell. Put the damn thing" Melinda shield her face with her hands. Jim put his gun down and punched in the security code to stop the alarm and locked the door back up. "Are you just crazy or plain stupid" Jim asked her, he sounds angry. "Oh shut up" Melinda said, she unlocked and opened the door and the alarm went off again and she left the house and put her ear plugs in her ears. Jim sighed and quickly turned off the alarm and went after her. "Look little girl" Jim grabbed her hand "Your under my supervision, what I say goes" Jim said. Melinda looked pissed off "Your not my boss your just a bodyguard, you cannot tell me what to do. I am going for my run whether you like it or not" Melinda said snarkly. "Do you not care that your life is in danger" Jim said. "Of course I care, now if you'll excuse me" Melinda said, she put her headphones in her ears. Jim pulled one out "Get in the house NOW" Jim ordered her. "Excuse me. Do you know who you are talking to" Melinda said. "Yes I do and I wouldn't give a damn if you were Oprah" Jim said "Now get in the house" Jim said. "I'm going for my run" Melinda said. "Yeah I know but I'm going with you. Now just go in the house and let me change" Jim said. "UGH fine" Melinda said. Jim & Melinda both went in the house, Jim locked everything back up and went to change. Melinda was sitting on the couch impatiently reading a magazine when Jim came out wearing a tank top, shorts and tennis shoes. Melinda stared at Jim for a second than snapped back to reality "Ok can we go now" Melinda said anxiously and walked to the door "Don't open the........" Jim started to say but Melinda opened it and the alarm went off again "door" Jim said, he finished his sentence. Melinda walked outside and started stretching before her run, Jim shut off the alarm and locked up the door, Jim watched her stretch from behind, he snapped back to reality "Focus Jim focus" Jim mumbled to himself. "Ok lets go" Jim said to Melinda. They both took off running in the trial, Melinda was only a few feet ahead of Jim, he stayed close behind so he could keep and eye on her so she didn't wander off.

They came running back up to the house a half hour later. Melinda pulled the small towel she had hanging from her pants and wiped the sweat off her face, she sounded like she was out of breath. Jim stood there with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, Jim stood up straight and pulled off his tank top and wiped the sweat off his face. Melinda seen him take it off and quickly turned away after she stared for a few seconds and glanced a few times "Stop Melinda" Melinda mumbled to herself. "Did you say something" Jim asked as he unlocked the door. "No" Melinda said in a grouchy tone. "Ok" Jim said. They both went in the house. Jim locked up the door and set up the alarm "So now what do you have planned today" Jim asked her. "Well for your information, I am going to go take a shower now. I still have a lot of your fingerprints on my body that I have to get off" Melinda said. "Yeah me too. I have to get all these off me too" Jim said. "And I think you gave me crabs, it itches" Jim joked and rubbed his crotch. "I DO NOT have crabs not a very nice person" Melinda said, she took off to her room and slammed the door. Jim just laughed and went up to the upstairs bathroom and started the shower.

Jim let the hot water run on him, he had Melinda on his mind. "Oh come on Jim, just stop thinking about her. She's a pregnant dog. I could never go out with a pregnant dog like her" Jim said to himself. He turned the water from Hot to Cold and stood there under the shower as the cold water hit him.

Melinda sat in the bath tub filled with hot water and bubbles, she had an exfoliating mask on. Melinda couldn't stop thinking of Jim, Melinda smacked herself on the head "Melinda stop, he's not good for you. He's a jackass who hates you. Stop thinking about him" she said to herself. Melinda laid there with her head on a pillow. Melinda looked relieved "Thank god he hates me and doesn't feel any of this. Plus it's probably just because of what happened the other night and seriously I would never lower my standards that low" Melinda said to herself. Melinda closed her eyes and relaxed in the tub.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	6. Not What It Seems

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Please Comment!**

**Chapter 6: Not What It Seems**

Melinda spent most of her afternoon in the recording studio writing songs in her notebook and recording music. Jim spent most of his afternoon watching sports and movies on TV. Jim got up & went down to the studio, he could hear soft slow melody music playing he looked in the room, Melinda was sitting at the sound board sound testing the song. Jim stood there outside listening to the song she was playing. The song playing was a new song Melinda had just wrote and recorded called "I Could Fall In Love With You", the song was about a romance that was just not right and that the girl will try to put her differences aside to be with him no matter how different they are. Jim knocked on the door, Melinda immediately turned off the song and turned around "What do you want" Melinda asked rudely. "Never mind. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go into town and get dinner. Just go back to your work" Jim said, he looked offended. "Ok than" Melinda said and went back to her work. Jim left the room and came back a minute later "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that they might have found a lead on your stalker so its only a matter of time before they catch him" Jim said. "Oh thank god" Melinda said. "Exactly my words" Jim said and walked away. Melinda put her head down on the desk.

Melinda left the studio room and went and got the champagne in the kitchen and took it outside with her to the pool, the alarm started going off when she opened the door and went outside, she didn't really care. Jim came out after her "Next time ask me to open the door and shut off the alarm before you open the door" Jim said, he looked mad. "I DO NOT need to ask you for anything" Melinda said "You are not my boss" Melinda said in a pregnant dogy voice. She popped the champagne cap off and took a drink out of the bottle. "Why must you be such a pregnant dog" Jim said. Melinda put her bottle down on the table and took off her clothes, she had a bathing suit on underneath "and why must you be so such a thingy" Melinda said, she was mad now. She grabbed her champagne and got in the hot tub with it. Jim sighed and went back in the house, he grabbed a few beers and came back out and sat in the patio chair. "What the hell are you doing" Melinda asked. "I'm sitting out here. I have to keep an eye on you 24/7" Jim said. Melinda looked mad and took a drink out of her champagne "You know why don't you just get in here with me too while your at it" Melinda said out of anger because she hated the fact that he had to keep and eye on her 24/7. "Ok fine" Jim said out of spite, he got up and took off his pants and shirt and left only his boxers on and got in with his beers. "Ugh god" Melinda said "I didn't mean for you to really get in here" Melinda said rudely. "Too little too late" Jim said.

They both sat in the hot tub drinking there own alcohol. "You know I can't wait to get out of here, just to get away from you" Melinda said. "Cheers to that" Jim said and opened another beer, he already had 3 beers and was on his 4th one already. Melinda already had half of the champagne gone out of the big bottle she had. "I'm going in the pool" Melinda said, she got out of the pool and fell to the ground giggling because she couldn't hold herself up. Jim laughed when he seen that "Are you ok" he asked, you could tell he was drunk. Melinda laughed "Yeah I'm fine" she said, she was giggly. Melinda managed to stand up and walk over to the pool. Melinda got in the pool, she was still giggly, she took a drink out of her champagne bottle. Jim finished his beers and got out of the hot tub and got in the pool. Melinda was really out of it and drunk when she took off her bathing suit. Jim laughed "What are you doing" Jim asked. "Skinny dipping. You should try it. It feels so free" Melinda said drunkly. "Naw that's ok" Jim said, he laughed. Melinda swam under the water and pulled down his boxers and threw them out of the pool. Melinda laughed "See doesn't it feel so free" Melinda said. "Yeah I guess so" Jim said. Melinda pushed Jim against the wall and kissed him, Jim pulled away not saying anything.


	7. A Hot Dream

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 7: A "Hot" Dream**

Jim pushed her away without saying anything and got out of the pool, he walked over to the Steam Room and went in. Melinda grabbed her champagne bottle and took a huge drink and went after him. Melinda walked in and saw him sitting on the bench, Melinda sat next to him and kissed him hard. Jim started to play with her clit as she played with his thingy, they both kissed uncontrollably, they were both very drunk and really didn't care what they were doing. Jim pushed Melinda gently down on the bench and started to kiss his way down her body, Melinda laid there moaning in pleasure as she could feel his fingers going in & out of her, he than started licking her and going in her with his tongue, Melinda let out loud moans as he did it. Jim started to perform "The Tongue Twister" on her. Melinda let out a loud moan "Oh god. Kkkkkeep doing it" Melinda moaned. Jim kept doing it, he could feel she was getting wetter and wetter, Jim kissed his way back up her body and started kissing her again. They both made out heavily, Melinda pushed Jim down on the bench and started giving him a blow job. Melinda came up and started making out with Jim wildly. Melinda laid down on the bench as Jim got over her and started kissing her, he slowly entered her. They both started to move a lot more and kiss wildly. There movements began much wilder and faster and they were pretty much all over the room.

Melinda suddenly woke in the recording studio "Whoa, what a dream" Melinda said as she sat up. "Yeah what a show too" Jim said. Melinda turned around and seen Jim. Jim started laughing "You should of heard yourself" Jim said "Oh yeah baby give it to me" Jim repeated what he heard her saying in her sleep "And I could have swore you almost started touching yourself" Jim said and laughed. "Oh shut up" Melinda said, she was a bit embarrassed. "You were practically drooling over your notes" Jim said. Melinda looked pissed off now "Tell me something. Who was it you were dreaming off exactly" Jim said, he had a smirk on his face. "Oh just some big Hollywood guy" Melinda said to make him jealous. Jim laughed "Get the hell out" Melinda said and pushed him out of the room, Jim was still laughing, Melinda slammed the door. Melinda smiled and slid down the door in embarassment. "d**n girl, you need to stop these dreams" Melinda said to herself.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	8. Feeling Safe

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 7: Feeling Safe**

Melinda walked out of the recording studio and into the kitchen, Jim was in the fridge getting a beer when he seen Melinda walk in. "So what time is your next show time" Jim asked Melinda. "Oh shut up" Melinda said, she poured herself a glass of wine. Jim laughed. Melinda looked upset and hurt "I'm going to bed" Melinda said, she grabbed her glass of wine and went to her room and closed the door, a tear fell down her face, she quickly wiped it away. She put her glass on her night stand and changed into her tank top and bed shorts and sat on the bed "Why is he such a jackass" Melinda asked herself. She grabbed her glass and downed the whole glass of wine, she put the glass back on her table "Thank god I didn't tell him I was dreaming about him" Melinda said, she laid down and covered up. She quickly dosed off to sleep.

Melinda was laying in her bed reading a book when a complete stranger walked in "Who the hell are you" Melinda asked. The guy didn't say anything and sat on the bed with Melinda "JIM" Melinda said and got up off the bed. "Oh don't worry about him, he won't be bothering you anymore" the guy said. "Where is he, what did you do to him" Melinda asked in a scared voice. "Exactly what I said I would do to you" the guy said. He pulled her back on the bed and held her down "But I'm gonna add in a little something extra" the guy said. "GET THE HELL OFF ME" Melinda yelled, she was scared. The guy laughed and started to kiss her and he just forcedly pulled off her shorts and panties, he quickly unzipped his pants, "NO PLEASE" Melinda screamed, he quickly went into her, Melinda started sobbing. The stalker held the gun out at her and shot her.

Melinda jumped up in the bed, she was breathing heavily and looked freaked out, she quickly turned on her light on the night stand "Oh god it was just a dream girl, calm down" Melinda said to herself. Melinda laid back down in the bed, she tossed and turned for the next 20 minutes in bed, she was still freaked out and scared "Ah screw this" Melinda got out of bed and went to Jim's room. Jim was sound asleep, Melinda got in his bed and snuggled very closely to him putting his arm around her. Jim didn't wake up or move at all "Wow he's a deep sleeper" Melinda mumbled. She quickly fell asleep knowing she was safe. The next morning Jim woke up and seen her in his arms "Oh god please don't tell me we did anything" Jim mumbled. "We didn't" Melinda said. "Than why are you in my bed" Jim asked. "Sorry I had a bad dream. It was about the stalker" Melinda said. "Are you ok" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda said. Melinda could feel something poking her in the butt "What the hell do you have in your bed" Melinda reached in the bed and grabbed it, not knowing it was Jim's thingy "Hey hey hey" Jim said as he felt her touch it. Melinda quickly moved her hand away "Oh my god" Melinda said. "What the hell is wrong with you" Melinda said in a disgust voice, she was yet again embarrassed. "It's morning, all guys get this in the morning" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said. "Wanna do it again" Jim said jokingly, he pulled the covers off him. Melinda backed away "Well actually yes" Melinda said in her mind, "Hell no put that thing away" Melinda said and walked out of the room and shut his door. Melinda started blushing and quietly laughing as did Jim as he laid back down in bed.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	9. Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Melinda was in the recording studio recording a song when Jim walked in, he had new to tell her so he stood there and listened to her record and upbeat dance song with racy lyrics because he didn't want to interrupt her "Eh it ain't bad. But seriously a song about........" Jim thought in his mind. Melinda came out of the recording booth and stopped the equipment from playing "What do you want" Melinda asked. "Uh that song you were just recording, was it about what I think its about" Jim said. "Yes, it's about a threesome" Melinda said. "Oh ok good to know" Jim said. "Hey that's what people like to hear now" Melinda said. "But seriously who writes a song about having sex with three people if they haven't even experienced it" Jim asked. Melinda gave him a devious look. "Oh" Jim said. "Plus its what my label wants so what do you want" Melinda asked and walked out of the studio room. Jim followed her "Your manager called and said they are very close to finding this guy, they got strong leads on him now" Jim said. "That's so great" Melinda said, she didn't sound to thrilled and neither did Jim. "Look I'm starved do you wanna go to town and grab a bite" Jim asked her. Melinda sighed "Yes I guess. Just give me a few minutes to get ready" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Ok" Jim said.

Melinda came out of her room after being in there for 20 minutes getting ready. She walked out of the room with a short blue knee length dress on, her hair was pinned up. "It's abou........t time" Jim said as he stared at her. Melinda stared at Jim he was wearing a dress coat and shirt with blue jeans "Ok I'm ready" Melinda said. "Ok lets go" Jim said. Jim punched in the numbers to deactivate the alarm and unlocked the door. Melinda walked out of the house and got in the car "Damn does she look hot" Jim thought to himself as he locked the house up. Melinda waited as Jim "Wow he really cleaned up" Melinda though to herself. Jim got into the car & drove off.

They both sat in the quiet restaurant "So tell me......." They both said in unison "You go" Jim said. "No you go" Melinda said. "No ladies first" Jim said. "JUST GO" Melinda said. Jim sighed "What life like as a big shot" Jim asked. "Oh you know its amazing, pretty much everything you hear about it is true" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Jim said. "Why did you become a bodyguard" Melinda asked. "Well when I was 12 that was when I decided to become one. When I was 12 my house was raided by a few of these high school kids, they were my brother's "friends". Well back then we lived in not very good neighborhood and they came in with guns and a few fired, I got hit because I pushed my brother out of the way and of course he got hit but it wasn't as bad as my wound. After that I vowed I would never let that happen to anybody I love or care about it" Jim said. "Oh god I'm sorry I made you tell me that story" Melinda said. "No it's fine. I'm used to telling that story" Jim said. The waitress bought there food. "Thank you" Jim said to the waitress. "Enjoy" the waitress said and walked away. They both sat and ate there meals, they both glanced at each other a few times.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	10. Inner Voices

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 10: Inner Voices**

Later that evening Melinda came out into the pool room wearing her bathing suit, Jim was in the pool "Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here" Melinda said, she turned around and walked away. "No its ok. I'm getting out anyway" Jim said, he got out of the pool. Melinda turned around "Oh god" Melinda said and just stared, Jim was buck naked. "If you see anything you like, just feel free and grab it" Jim said jokingly. "I want the whole enchilada" Melinda thought to herself "No I don't see anything I want to grab" Melinda said rudely. Jim walked past her and into the house and laughed, Melinda watched him as he went in the house, her mouth was starting to water "d**n" she thought to herself. Her inner voices came in "Oh come on girl wake up already You know you wanna romp him. He's perfect for you. I mean come on girl check out that body. HOT. And girl you may not remember that night you guys did it but I can tell you, you loved what that boy did to you. Oh d**n my legs are still shaking from that night. I say just go for it" the one voice in her head said. "No he's not good enough for you, plus do you really want that body all over you, please girl you can do way better than that piece of garbage" the other voice in her mind said. "Oh shut up" Melinda blurted out "I'll do what I think is right" Melinda said to herself. Melinda let herself fall in the pool, she started blushing.

Jim watched Melinda swim in the pool from his bedroom window "If only she knew I liked her" Jim said to himself. Jim watched her for a few more minutes. Jim's inner voice came in "Look at the fine woman, those legs, those breast, that ass and that night you has sex with her I could tell you enjoyed doing what you did to her and I could tell you enjoyed tasting her. Need I say more. Trust me on this just go for it. She'll find it hard to resist us. Come on you know you want it and you clearly tell she does too" Jim's inner voice said. Jim's other inner voice kicked in "Oh stop staring at the pregnant dog. In my opinion you couldn't wait to get it over that night. Your worth more than that. Just do what I say. You can do better than that" Jim's other voice said. "Oh god whatever" Jim said, he laid down on his bed. Jim fell asleep.

Jim could feel someone touching him all over, Jim opened his eyes "Hi" Melinda said she sounded very drunk. "What are you doing" Jim asked her sleepily. Melinda pulled down his boxer and stood up on the bed and untied the bottom part of her bathing suit and got over Jim in a 69 position and started giving him a blow job. He started to lick "god she taste good" he thought. Melinda began to moan as she felt his tongue going in and out of her. They both continued to do what they started. Melinda got up and got over Jim and started kissing him hard and wildly, Melinda put his thingy in her, "Oh" Melinda said and let out a loud moan "Oh my god" Jim said, he moaned louder, they both started kissing wildly and they both started moving faster. Jim rolled Melinda over "OH" Melinda moaned loud. Jim got on top of her, they both started kissed each other's bodies as their hands explored their bodies. They both started breathing heavier and started moaning loudly, within the next few minutes the moaning and breathing escalated. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim and kissed him "Wow, you were great" Melinda said. "So were you" Jim said. The both laid there kissing. Jim quickly woke up from the dream, his hand was somewhere he didn't expect it to be. "Oh d**n why did you stop" Melinda said and laughed. Melinda was sitting on the desk laughing. "Oh Whatever" Jim said. Melinda laughed "So who is it that taste so good to you and made you say oh yeah baby yeah" Melinda asked and laughed, she repeated what he was saying during his dream. Jim sat up in bed "Oh just a girl" Jim said, he was a bit embarrassed. "Oh yeah. What girl" Melinda asked, she busted out laughing. "You know who" Jim said. "Who" Melinda asked. "You hate her" Jim said. Melinda looked offended "Not that bi*tch" Melinda said, she knew exactly who Jim was talking about but she didn't know he was lying. "Yep, I enjoyed every minute of it" Jim said and laughed. "Well let me know when your next show is" Melinda said and laughed. Jim looked embarrassed. Melinda left his room and shut the door.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	11. Poolside Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 11: Poolside Confessions**

Melinda and Jim sat in the lawn chairs out by the pool in there bathing suits, they were both drinking; Jim had a beer and Melinda had a glass of wine. They both sat there in silence enjoying the quietness. "So what......." they both said at the same time, they both looked at each other "Go ahead" Melinda said. "No, ladies first" Jim said. "Just ask" Melinda said. "So what kind of album are you recording" Jim asked. "Well it's gonna be my first all pop dance music album. The record company thinks it's time to step away from the ballads" Melinda said. "Why do they want you to do other than ballads" Jim asked. "Well the record company did like a community check to hear people opinions and a lot of people and my fans said that I could do better and be a way bigger hit than I am now with music people can dance and relate to" Melinda said, she took a drink of her wine. "Oh" Jim said. "So you really don't like any of my music" Melinda asked. "Well I do like ONE song by you" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda smiled "Which one" she asked. "Rush, Rush" Jim said. "Nice" Melinda said "My first number 1 hit" she said. "Why do record companies now have the artists voice computerized" Jim asked. "Because that's just they way they are. My new record will be heavily computerized, I just record it and they digitalize the music" Melinda said. "So you really have no say in it at all" Jim asked. "Nope, I just pick the music I think is the best. I have to say right now I have over 60 songs written for this album and only 12 to 15 songs will make the cut" Melinda said. "So the other songs just go on the next album than" Jim said. Melinda laughed "No. I write all new songs for my next album" Melinda said "These songs that don't make the cut are just put away or they leak on the internet" Melinda said. "Wow all that work down the tube" Jim said. "Yeah but I don't care" Melinda said. Jim took a drink out of his beer.

They both sat there in quiet for a few more minutes. "So tell me, do you have a girlfriend or wife or something" Melinda asked. "Nope. Happily single" Jim said, he took another drink out of his beer. "Have you dated before" Melinda asked. "Of course I have dated before. I was even engaged to a woman at one point of my life" Jim said. "Oh wow. Why didn't you guys get married" Melinda asked. "She cheated" Jim said, he drank more of his beer. "Ouch I'm sorry to hear that" Melinda said. "With my brother" Jim said. "Damn that is twisted" Melinda said. "Than she pulled the sickest joke ever saying I was the father of her baby when I wasn't" Jim said. "What a pregnant dog" Melinda said. "Yep" Jim said. "So let me guess your brother is the father" Melinda said. "No. My so called best friend is" Jim said. "Wow. That is hard" Melinda said, she drank some of her wine. "So what about you" Jim asked.  
Melinda laughed "No, not me. Never found the right guy. I am happily single and I plan on staying like that for a while" Melinda said. Jim drank some of his beer. "So was that the last time you were really serious with a girl" Melinda asked. "Well I've dated a few girls but I haven't dated in the past year. I just don't have the time anymore you know with work and everything" Jim said. Melinda looked concerned. "So you just gave up huh" Melinda said. "Yeah. What woman wants me" Jim said. "Are you serious" Melinda asked him when she heard that. "Yes, I'm serious. No woman wants me" Jim said. "I find that hard to believe" Melinda said "I mean your kind, caring and ok I'm gonna come out and say it your hot" Melinda said. Jim laughed in disbelief "Yeah right" Jim said. "I'm serious" Melinda said "Don't let those woman bring you down they are probably going to be the ones who are going to grow old and have 50 cats" Melinda said and sat up "Your gonna find a special girl someday and she is going to love you and she is not going to be able to keep her hands off you" Melinda said. "There is no such thing as a fairy tale relationship" Jim said. "Of course there isn't but there is a such thing as true love and I believe it's out there and so should you" Melinda said. Melinda got out of her chair and sat on his chair. "It will happen, it just takes time" Melinda said. Melinda got over Jim and kissed him, Jim kissed her back after a few minutes of kissing passionately, they both started making out wildly and uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	12. A Wild Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**This chapter is VERY naughty. So beware what you read.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 12: A Wild Night**

Melinda craddled herself on Jim's laugh while they made out uncontrollably. They both were playing with each other's tongue in their mouth. Jim un did the top of bathing suit and started to kiss he neck, collar bone, chest and breasts. They both kissed as Melinda untied Jim's bathing suit and stuck her hand down in his suit and started to rub him. Jim pulled away a second later, Melinda went to kiss him and he moved away "What's wrong? Why did you stop" Melinda ask breathlessly. "We can't do this" Jim said. "Yes we can" Melinda kissed him again and pulled off the bottom part of her bathing suit leaving her completely naked. Melinda kissed him & started to pull off his bathing suit. Jim pulled away "No we can't do this" Jim got up off the chair. "Why" Melinda got up and put her arms around his neck. Jim put her arms down "Because we can't" Jim said. "No come on" Melinda kissed him "I want you, I need you" Melinda said desperately. Jim pulled away "NO, we can't do this. I don't want you" Jim said and tied his bathing suit back up. "Oh........ok" Melinda picked up her bathing suit and put it back on. "I'm.......I'll be in my room" Melinda walked in the house and went to her room. Jim went after her "Mel, I didn't mean it like that. I want you I do but I'm your bodyguard. We can't do that" Jim said. "It's ok.......I made a fool of myself I should of never done what I did" Melinda said. "No, don't say that. You didn't" Jim said. "Look I'm tired so. Goodnight" Melinda said and shut her door. Jim sighed and walked to his room after making sure everything was locked up.

Jim sat in his room "I can't let this happen again" Jim mumbled to himself "I need to control my urges" Jim said. Jim laid down on his bed and thought to himself. "I mean yeah she is hot but she doesn't like me. So why in the hell would she want to have sex with me........again" Jim thought in his head. "She's probably just has those wacky girly horomones" Jim laughed. Jim laid there for a few minutes wondering if he had made a big mistake not doing it with her. It took everything he had not to do it with her. "I can't love her, I just can't. She's a superstar, I can't do that" Jim said to herself, he wanted to deny he didn't love her but deep down he did. This job was quite different for him, he usually just kept a close eye on the people he was protecting but he was determined to keep her safe at whatever cost even if it meant endangering his own life to keep her safe. He couldn't believe how someone could stalk this beautiful girl and threaten to kill her. Jim just laid there a drifted off to sleep with Melinda on his mind.

Around 3am, Melinda jumped up in her bed as she was just woken up from a bad dream she had. She was breathing heavily and seemed scared "It was just a dream, Melinda" she told herself. Melinda grabbed her iPod off the nightstand and turned on the soothing music that calms her down. She fell asleep about 10 minutes later; she woke up again 10 minutes later. "Let me just check on him" Melinda got out of bed and went to Jim's room. He was sound asleep "Oh thank god" Melinda mumbled. Melinda looked out the bedroom window and seen it was raining outside and thundering and lightning. Melinda walked over to the other side of Jim's bed & got in and covered up. Melinda stayed on her side of the bed until she felt a still sleeping Jim move over to her and put his arm around her and kiss her on the cheek. Melinda turned around facing him and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. They started to kiss slowly but passionately. Jim started to put his hand up her shirt "Don't tease me" Melinda said, she pulled down her panties as Jim pulled off her shirt and his boxers, they both kissed for a few more minutes "Are you sure about this" Jim asked her breathlessly. Melinda nodded; Jim started kissing her and entered her. Melinda let out a loud moan, Jim let out a moan too "Are you ok" he asked her. Melinda nodded and pulled him down on her and kissed him. "Fuck" Jim growled as Melinda grinded against him, she smiled and linked her heels behind his back so they were resting at the top of his ass, Jim began a fast and steady rhythm that allowed him to hit deep within Melinda, she threw her arms above her head pushing a few pillows off the bed and tangling her hands into her hair. "Jim...don't stop! Don't stop!" Melinda cried, he lifted her leg a little and she threw it over his shoulder "you look so hot superstar" he whispered as she arched her back off the bed and smiled. she knew she was close. "Come for me" Jim growled lowly as he kissed her, Melinda brought her other leg to rest on his shoulder and Jim let go of both sides of the bed to grip her hips tightly "oh God...JIM!" Melinda screamed, her orgasm rocked through her and had her gasping for breath and screaming his name, "Mel..." Jim moaned as he pounded into her. Melinda moaned softly as Jim came inside of her and yelled out her name, she let her legs drop either side of him and he pulled her up to kiss her deeply, "you're amazing" he mumbled against her lips. They both kissed and kept doing it until they couldn't breathe anymore. Jim got off Melinda and laid down on the bed breathing heavily as was Melinda. Melinda moved over to Jim and rested her head on his chest. Jim kissed her on the head "You were amazing" Melinda said, her words sort of slurred. Jim turned on his side and pulled her close. Melinda didn't know what it was but she really cared for her bodyguard, she doesn't know why at sometimes she hates him, she actually felt safe there with him, right there in his bed but she knew it was way too good to be true, as soon as they found her stalker and he would go back to his office and move on to his next assignment. Jim wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He couldn't believe what he wanted to say to her right after the sex, it involved 3 words and 8 letters but he knew she wouldn't say it back. Jim knew once this was all over they would go their separate ways and forget about each other. Jim kissed her on the cheek again and snuggled more closely to her. They soon both fell asleep a few minutes later.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	13. Real Feelings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 13: Real Feelings**

Melinda stared at the sleeping Jim next to her in his bed. Jim was asleep laying on his stomach. Melinda kissed him gently and snuggled under his arm and rested her head on his pillow. Their noses practically touched. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she whispered. The bedroom door opened and a guy stood there "Well hello Melinda" The guy said. Melinda knew immediately who that was and started to tap Jim and try to wake him up. "No, we don't need him anymore" the guy pulled his gun out and just shot Jim repeatedly, blood was everywhere. "NO. Oh MY GOD JIM" Melinda screamed and sobbedd as she seen him. The guy pulled the covers off her, Melinda tried to pull them back because she was still naked from earlier when she & Jim had sex. "NO" Melinda tried to pull them back. The guy held the gun up to her, Melinda dropped the covers. The guy pulled her close to him and immediately unzipped his pants and pulled his thingy out, he rubbed it against her "NO, please don't" Melinda sobbed. "SHUT UP. Now you need to relax or you want enjoy the pleasure" the guy said. He entered her with such a hard & wild thrust, Melinda cried and hoped that it would be done fast, but he was far from done. After a while Melinda felt him explode in her she cried and was filled with disgust. "Open YOUR MOUTH" the guy yelled. Melinda didn't do it. The guy put the gun up to her head. Melinda sobbed and opened her mouth. The guy plunged his tongue in her mouth. The guy sat up "You know you weren't as good as I thought you would be" he pulled the trigger and shot her in the head before she could even scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Melinda screamed and jumped up in bed. Jim jumped up, he seen her crying and shaking. "Melinda, what's wrong" Jim asked in a concerned but yet loving voice. Jim put her hands on her shoulders "Melinda, tell me please" Jim said. Melinda immediately hugged Jim tightly and cried into his chest. "Babe, you need to tell me what is wrong" Jim said as he hugged her. "He did it. He killed you right in f......front of me and then forced me to have sex with him and then he said I wa.........was b....b....ad and he killed me" Melinda sobbed, she was shaking. "Shh. It's ok. Your safe, I won't let anything like that ever happen to you" Jim pulled the covers up to her and covered her up. "Jim, can you please go check around the house and all that just to be sure" Melinda asked him, she was still crying. "Ok. I'll be right back" Jim kissed her on the head and left the room. Jim came back 5 minutes later. "Lock that door" Melinda said. "Nothing" Jim said and locked the door, Melinda held out her arms from the bed. Jim got on the bed with her, Melinda went back into him and hugged him, she was still crying. Jim hugged her "Why is he doing this to me. I don't even know this guy and he's stalking me" Melinda cried, Melinda smelled his body, she could smell the body soap Old Spice that he used earlier in the shower. "Because he's sick" Jim said and ran his fingers through her hair. She continued to cry. "Melinda, baby, your safe. Don't cry, baby. Your safe I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Jim laid down with on top of him still in his arms. Melinda started to calm down and fell asleep. Jim held in his arms and watched her sleep throughout the rest of the night.

Around 10am, Jim was sitting up with Melinda still in his arms. Melinda woke up but she didn't want Jim to know she was awake. She had no clue what she was feeling but all she knew is she felt so comfortable and protected in his arms. Jim could tell she was up because he could feel her eye lids opening and closing on his chest. "Hey sleepyhead" Jim kissed her head. Melinda looked up at him "Your not going to make fun of me from last night are you" she asked. "No, never" Jim said. "Thank you" Melinda she put her arms around his neck and put her legs around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim held her close by. "Melinda, I would never do that" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda mumbled. Jim kissed her head. "Jim, can I ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Was I bad last night" Melinda asked. "No you were amazing last night. Look baby, don't let anybody convince you your not good. Not even a dream. Ok" Jim said. Melinda looked at him and kissed him. Jim hugged her tightly "Your safe with me. I'm always going to protect you" Jim laid back holding her. "Ok" Melinda kissed his neck and drifted off to sleep again, as did Jim a few minutes later.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	14. Undeniable Feelings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 14: Undeniable Feelings**

Jim woke up a few hours later, Melinda was still sleeping with him. He gently kissed her on the lips hoping not to wake her, Melinda moved her lips against his and kissed him back. Melinda put her arms around his neck, she was still asleep "I love you" she mumbled to Jim. Jim smiled when he heard her say that but he wondered if she really meant it because she probably didn't since she was asleep. Jim kissed her softly on the lips again "I love you too" Jim said. Melinda sat up a few minutes later "What do you got planned for today" she asked. "Whatever you want to do" Jim smiled. "Can we go into town" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure" Jim said. Melinda got up out of his bed and so did Jim, they were both still naked from last night. Jim watched at the corner of his eye as Melinda put on her clothes, he was really regretting all the things he called her in the beginning he shouldn't have judge her like he did, he didn't move his eyes off her, she had a perfect body, her nice smooth legs and a nice hourglass figure, she was just too beautiful to be true. Melinda watched as Jim put some clean clothes on. Melinda thought to herself I can't believe he said I love you back, he loves me, nobody has ever said that back to me before, maybe I should back off a little I don't want to scare him away like I did all my others boyfriends. Melinda was practically drooling as she watched him at the corner of her eye as he got dressed, she just stared at his muscles and his six pack abs. "I'll meet you out in the family room. I'm going to go get some things from my room" Melinda said. "Ok great" Jim said as he buckled the belt on his pants. Melinda left the room and went to her room to grab a few disguises so no one would reconize her when they were in town. Melinda came out a few minutes later and had new clothes on, she had on a pair of blue jeans and a tank top and she was wearing a fleece sweater. Melinda's hair was pulled up and she had a pair of sunglasses in her hand. Jim just stared at her "What" Melinda asked. "Nothing. You.........your beautiful" Jim said without even thinking what he was saying, Jim finally caught himself when he said that, he had an embarassed look on his face. "Thank you" Melinda said. Melinda walked over to him "You know you should really keep the top button unbuttoned" Melinda undid the top button on his shirt to expose some of his chest "Much sexier" Melinda didn't pay attention to what she said. Melinda's face turned beat red and she walked away. Jim blushed and went after her "Really" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yes" she said. Jim really didn't think so. "Jim, when are you goign to accept that your a woman magnet. Your probably one of the most sexist guys I know and seen" Melinda said. Jim blushed even more "And your so cute when you blush" Melinda added. "Ok come on let's go" Jim changed the subject right away. "Ok" Melinda said. They both left the safe house and went into town.

They both went out for lunch then did some shopping. They both walked in the square, Melinda put her hand in Jim's hand as they walked around. "Ok come on we need to do this" Melinda pulled him into the picture booth. Melinda got money out "No, I got it" Jim put some money in the machine. The camera snapped six pictures with both of them making goofy faces and one that looked really nice. Melinda took the pictures from the machine and looked at them, as did Jim. "Nice" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda smiled and put them in the pocket of her sweater. They both got out of the photo booth, Melinda put her arm around Jim's arm "You ok" Jim asked. "I am now" Melinda said. "Where else do you want to go" Jim asked. Melinda looked around at all the store "Eh I don't know" she said. "Do you want to go anywhere" she asked Jim. "We could go rent some dvds and take them back with us" Jim said. "Ok sounds like a plan" Melidna said. Melinda came out with a few DVD's and so did Jim "Which ones did you get again" Melinda asked. "I got Can't Hardly Wait, The Final Destination & Sex Drive. You" Jim asked. "I got Twilight, I Know What You Did Last Summer & 17 Again" Melinda said. "Great, we'll have a movie marathon" Jim said. "All we need is popcorn" Melinda said. Jim took her movies "You got it" Jim went and got the popcorn as Melinda sat in front of the story. Jim came back out a minute later and Melinda wasn't sitting at the bench anymore. "Melinda" Jim called her and looked around. "MELINDA" Jim yelled, he was really starting to worry. "MELIN......" Jim turned around and seen her. Jim hugged her "I thought something happened to you" Jim said. "No, I'm fine I was just helping a little old lady, she dropped all her groceries" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim put his hand in her hand and there fingers joined together. They walked back to the car and went home.

They both walked in the house "I'm going to go change" Melinda said as she took off her sweater. "Yeah me too" Jim said, he put the movies and popcorn down on the table and pulled his shirt off only leaving his tank top on and walked to his room as Melinda walked to her behind him admiring his body. Melinda was making the popcorn when Jim came out, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jim was still in his tanktop and had sweat pants on. "What movie first" Jim asked. "Surprise me" Melinda said. Jim smiled and put in a movie, Melinda came in and sat down on the couch next to Jim with the bowl of popcorn "So what movie did you pick" Melinda asked. Jim hit play on the movie "Have to wait and see" Jim said. They started to watch the movie, Melinda moved into Jim's arm when she seen what movie he picked. Jim picked I Know What You Did Last Summer. Jim put his arm around her and they both watched the movie and ate their popcorn. As the movie started to show the guy killing someone Melinda buried her face in Jim's shirt and was watching the movie at the corner of her eyes. Melinda sat back up after the scene was over with. They kept both kept glancing at each other. Jim looked at Melinda and Melinda looked at him. "Melinda, I......." Jim started to say but Melinda started to say something also. "Jim, make......." she stopped when he started to say something. Melinda moved closer up to his lips, they both stared into each other's eyes and got lost when they started kissing "Jim, I love you so much. Make love to me" Melinda moaned as they kissed. "I love you too" Jim said, he swept her into his arms and carried her to there room as they made out.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. Seperation Bites

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 14: Seperation Bites**

Jim & Melinda were both in his bed making love, Jim was over her kissing her. Melinda had her arms wrapped around his neck "I love you" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim laid down next to her and snuggled closely to her. Melinda put his arm around her, they both laid there but Melinda was quiet. "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah i'm fine" Melinda said. "I didn't hurt you did I" Jim asked. "No, you didn't. It was perfect" Melinda said dreamily. Jim blushed "Really" Jim asked her. "Yeah really" Melinda said. "Melinda, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is bothering you" Jim looked her in the eyes. "You said you loved me after we had sex" Melinda said. "I know and I also said that before we had sex and everything" Jim reminded her. "My ex's in the past always said they loved me before but after they just pushed me away after they were done" Melinda said. "Melinda. Babe I meant what I said. I do love you" Jim kissed her. Melinda turned over to Jim and kissed him back "I love you too" Melinda kissed him again. "I'm sorry about the break......" Jim started to say but Melinda kissed him. "Don't be. I'm on the pill. It'll be enough. Plus I think it's better without it" Melinda kissed him. "Really" Jim asked. "How do I explain it. It made me feel more closer and intimate with you" Melinda said. "I feel the same way" Jim kissed her. They both laid there in each other's arms. Melinda kissed Jim and rested her head against his chest and fell asleep. Jim laid there and watched her as she slept. Jim fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning, Jim woke up to his cell phone ringing. Jim seen Melinda was still asleep in the same place she had fallen asleep. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Jim answered it "Hello" he said. "Jim, it's Larry" Larry said over the phone. "Oh hey. Everything ok" Jim asked. "Yeah it's great. We finally caught the stalker. We're coming down there later this afternoon to pick you guys up" Larry said. "Oh that's great" Jim said, he didn't really seem happy about that they were leaving but he was relieved that they caught the stalker. "So we'll see you guys later" Larry said. "Yeah......I guess so" Jim said. Jim hung up the phone and put it back down on the night stand. Jim cuddled next to Melinda and put his arm back around her. Melinda started to wake up. "Good morning" she mumbled. Jim kissed her "Morning babe" Jim said. Melinda turned around and put her arm around him. "Your up early" Melinda said. "Yeah uh.......I have news to tell you" Jim said, he sounded serious. Melinda looked at him "Ok what is it" Melinda asked. "Larry called me just a few minutes ago" Jim said. "Oh what did he want" Melinda asked, she knew what was coming. "They caught your stalker, so were leaving today" Jim said. "Oh thats.........good" Melinda said. Melinda didn't know what to say either, she really didn't want to leave but they have already been here for weeks and she had to get back and finish her touring but she really didn't want to leave Jim. Melinda put her arm around him "I love you" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said. They both laid there just holding each other. "I have an idea. Lets go take a nice hot shower" Jim said. "Yeah sounds like a good idea" Melinda said. They both got out of bed and went to the bathroom and started the shower. They both stood there under the hot water and stared at each other. "Jim, what are we going to do" Melinda asked. "I don't know. I don't want to lose you" Jim said. Melinda moved closer to him so there bodies were touching "I don't want to lose you either" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "We'll call each other every day and I can come and see you. I don't get a assignment all the time, basically it's just a few times a year I do this and the rest is just office work" Jim said. "Well I'm not going to be going on tour right away so I'll be home for a while. I can always come up to your place too" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Sounds like a plan" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him. They had everything worked out and their relationship was going to survive. Melinda kissed him "Make love to me" she breathed as they kissed. "Are you sure" Jim asked her. "Yes" Melinda said. Melinda just wanted to feel him close to her just one more time before they had to leave. Jim gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck and her legs around his waist "Don't tease me please. I just want you" Melinda moaned as he kissed her. Melinda could feel Jim was getting harder by the minute as she rubbed herself against him. They stopped kissing and they both stared into each other's eyes, they could tell the both of them really wanted it. Melinda nodded to let Jim know it was ok and he slowly entered her. Melinda let out a moan as did Jim and they both started kissing again as the hot water ran down there bodies. Jim moaned as they kissed "God, I love you so much Melinda" he said. Melinda was moaning in pleasure. "I...oh god: she moaned "....love you too" Melinda moaned. Jim could tell he was almost there because he could feel a knot in his stomach getting tighter & tighter with each thrust. They both started to kiss each other. Melinda reached down and shut off the water and kissed him "Come on lets go finish this in the bed" Melinda kissed him. "Yeah that's a good idea" Jim said and put her down. Melinda got out of the shower and so did Jim as they went back to Jim's room and started making out again. Jim laid Melinda on the bed so he was on top of her and he slowly entered her again. They both let out a loud moan and started kissing again. They just wanted it to last and not go by so fast. Jim was gentle and very passionate with her. About an hour later they both laid there next to each other. Melinda was drawing with he finger on Jim's chest. "That was amazing" Melinda kissed his chest. "Yes it was" Jim kissed her head. "Why are you so gentle with me" Melinda asked Jim. "Because I want it to last and I don't want to hurt you. Plus I'm not one of those guys who just wants to get it in there and in 10 seconds be done" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" Melinda kissed him "Thanks for being you" she said. Jim kissed her "I love you too" he kissed her again. They both laid there is silence enjoying each other's company, finally Melinda spoke up "Was I really a pregnant dog" Melinda asked. Jim looked at her "What" he asked. "In the beginning" Melinda asked. Jim laughed "No you weren't being a pregnant dog you were just pissed off because of this stalker" Jim said. Melinda got over him and straddled him "You weren't an ass either" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and laid down on him. Jim put his arms around her "Can you take time off work" Melinda asked Jim. "I don't know. Probably. Why do you ask" Jim asked. "I was wondering if you would like to go on tour with me" Melinda said. "Melinda, I don't sing" Jim said. Melinda laughed "No silly I mean with me. You don't have to sing or anything. I just want you to travel with me" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim laughed "Yeah I'd like that" Jim said. "You know it's funny. In the beginning we really hated each other now we can't keep our hands off each other" Melinda said. "I know. Amazing huh" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said. They both laid there until they both heard cars pulling up to the house outside. "Guess we better get ready" Jim said. Melinda groaned and got up. They both didn't want to leave but they knew they had to. Melinda got dressed and as did Jim. "I'll be in my room packing my stuff up ok" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he quickly kissed her. Melinda kissed him back then left the room.

Melinda came out of her room 20 minutes later. Jim was already outside putting his bags in his limo. A limo driver came in and got Melinda's bag and put them in the next limo. "Melinda's not coming with us" Jim asked Larry. "No, me and Melinda are going uptown to the concert venue, she really needs to finish the tour off. So Amber, the driver in the limo is driving you to the airport" Larry said. "Oh" Melinda said standing behind Jim. "Ok come on we have to go" Larry said and walked Melinda over to the limo. Jim & Melinda both agreed that they shouldn't tell anyone about there relationship yet. Melinda stared at Jim, and Jim stared at her. "I love you" Jim mouthed to her. Melinda blew him a kiss "I love you too" she mouthed while her manager Larry wasn't looking. They all got in there own limos and they both started to drive off. Melinda watched out the back window of the limo as Jim's limo went the other way to the airport. Jim watched out the back window as Melinda's limo went the opposite way. Melinda texted Jim "Check your duffel bag when you get on the plane. I left something in there for you xoxoxo" Jim read the text from Melinda and smiled, the smile faded as he could no longer see her limo. The seperation was feeling harder already for both of them.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	16. Broken Hearts

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 16: Broken Hearts**

Melinda sat on her tour bus, she just got back from performing one of her concerts. She sat at the table on her bus. Melinda looked at her assitant "Laura, where is my cell phone at" Melinda asked. Laura handed her a cell phone. "This isn't mine" Melinda said. Laura sat down "I know. It's a new one" Laura said. "Where's my old phone at" Melinda asked. "We had to confiscate" Laura said. "Why" Melinda asked, she was getting really annoyed. "Your cell phone number leaked on the internet so Larry told me to hook you up with a new one" Laura said. Melinda sighed and looked through her contacts. She had NO contacts. "Laura, please tell me he didn't throw it away yet" Melinda said. "I don't know" Laura said. Larry walked onto the bus "Where's my old cell phone at" Melinda asked Larry. "I confiscated it" Larry said. "Did I have any messages on there" Melinda asked. "From a bunch of fans" Larry said. "Oh ok" Melinda said. "But there was a text on there from Jim" Larry said. Melinda's spirit lifted "What did he say" Melinda asked. "He said he doesn't want you to bother him anymore, what you & him did there meant nothing and that he is changing his phone number" Larry said. Melinda's heart sunk "Oh" Melinda said, she held her tears back. "I'm sorry Melinda" Larry said. Melinda got up out of her seat "Uh I'm going to go to bed" Melinda walked to the back of the bus where her room was and closed the door. She leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor as she cried. She couldn't believe Jim was use her and all that. "I knew it was too good to be true" Melinda cried.

Jim threw his bags on the floor as he walked into his apartment from the plane ride and sat on the couch, he couldn't believe Melinda had her assitant call and break up with him. Jim had his cell phone in his hand and threw it and it hit the wall breaking into pieces as it hit the floor hard. "I knew she would never settle for someone like me. I was just some sex toy because she was bored" Jim thought to himself. He thought he really felt something special there with her but he was wrong. Jim laid on the couch and felt a tear fall down his face. Jim wiped it away and turned over "I can't believe I let her play me like that" Jim started hitting the back of the couch. Jim fell asleep from exhaustion a few minutes later.

A few days passed, everywhere Jim went he seen Melinda. He seen her face on every tabloid saying Melinda Gordon Finally Out Of Hiding. The other magazine said Who Was Melinda's Mystery Guy? Jim sighed and walked past the stand.

Melinda sat in her bathroom on the tour bus vomitting. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was just vomitting so much and was craving weird food. Melinda cancelled some of her concert dates because she just wasn't up to performing right now.

NOW 8 months later, Melinda laid there in the Operating Room as she gave birth via c-section. News was everywhere that Melinda gave birth. Melinda sat up in her room on her bed holding the healthy baby boy. "Thank god your ok" Melinda looked down at the baby who was gurgling. Melinda wiped the spit off his face. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, you would of really loved your daddy, but he isn't actually here with us. He left me right after we made you" Melinda sounded like she was going to cry, she still hasn't gotten over Jim. Melinda kissed the baby "I'm going to try to be the best mommy I can be to you" Melinda held the baby close to her and she could feel the baby's mouth on her breast and started to fuss "whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey little man. Your a little too young for that" Melinda laughed. The nurse laughed "That just means he wants to nurse" she said. "Oh" Melinda laughed. The nurse helped her get the baby ready to breast and the baby started sucking her nipple to drink. "Whoa" Melinda laughed "That feels weird" Melinda said. "You'll get used to it" The nurse said. Melinda looked at her beautiful baby boy as he drank. She noticed he looks a lot like Jim. Melinda thought if she should call Jim or not. He already didn't want nothing to do with her. What makes her think he will want this baby, so she ultimately decided not to call him. Hell she didn't even know his number. Melinda sat back and watched her baby drink.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	17. Finding Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 17: Finding Out**

Jim was on his way to his office when he walked past a news stand. Jim stopped and looked at the magazines. One magazine caught Jim's eye, Jim grabbed the magazine and stared at the two people in the picture. He really couldn't believe his eyes, what he was seeing. The magazine had Melinda & her new born son on the cover. Jim stared at the infant who bared a striking resemblence to him. He paid for the magazine and walked away staring at the baby. He could not believe Melinda never told him about his son. He was so furious right now. Jim pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and booked a flight out to Los Angeles and then called in work. Jim went home and packed a duffel bag of clothes and left his place.

Larry walked into Melinda's house. "How's my little god son" Larry asked as he picked up Aiden, who was only 5 weeks old. "Driving his mommy crazy" Melinda laughed. Larry laughed "Thanks for helping me with this Larry" Melinda said. "Well you can always count on me to be there" Larry said. "Ok come on we better go. We rented the whole dance studio for you the whole day" Larry added. Melinda had recorded new music already during her 5 weeks off and even recorded them and now she was just starting up rehearsals again for her new tour starting in just 3 months. "Ok yeah, just give me a minute" Melinda went and grabbed a few things as Larry took Aiden out to the limo and put him in his car seat. Melinda came out with Aiden's diaper bag and some bottles and a change of clothes for her, she put them in her big tote bag and got in the limo. Melinda took Aiden from Larry and held him in her arms "He looks so much like Jim" Melinda said. Larry sighed. "Melinda, let him go. He used you. You wouldn't have this problem now if he didn't get you pregnant" Larry said. Melinda looked at Larry "I do not regret that one bit and Aiden is NOT a problem" Melinda seemed pissed off now. Larry sighed and didn't say anything and neither did Melinda the rest of the way to the dance studio. Melinda got out of the limo with Aiden and grabbed her bag as the manager from the dance studio came out and got her and took her in to her reserved dance studio "If you need anything please let us know" he said. "Ok thanks" Melinda said. The dance manager left the dance studio room. Melinda sat on the floor and started to take Aiden out of his car seat. "You are such a cute little boy. Yes you are, yes you are" Melinda said in a baby voice as she picked Aiden up "I'm sorry about this again baby. I wish you could see your daddy. You would of loved him but mommy was stupid and must have done something to make him break up with me" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him "Ok" Melinda put Aiden back in his car seat and buckled him up and then put a CD of her music in and hit play to the music, she kept it down a notch so it wouldn't scare Aiden.

Jim's plane landed 2 hours later and he immediately caught a cab and knew exactly where he would find Melinda.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. Furious

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: Furious**

Melinda was in the dance studio rehearsing when she heard Aiden giggle. Melinda went over to him and carefully picked him up out of the car sea "Are you laughing at mommy" Melinda kissed him. Aiden started to cry "Oh what's wrong baby. I'm sorry" Melinda kissed him. Melinda smelled a really bad odor coming from Aiden's diaper. "Whoa. That's whats a matter" Melinda's eyes widen as they smell grew. "Damn I only give you my milk" Melinda grabbed the diaper bag. Melinda sat on the floor and put the mat on the floor and laid Aiden down and took of his clothes so she could change his diaper. "Whoa" Melinda said as she seen all the stuff in his diaper, she quickly wiped his butt and started to put a new diaper on when Aiden started peeing. "Hey hey hey" Melinda could feel it hitting her and quickly covered him up. Aiden giggled. Melinda laughed "You little booger" Melinda looked to see if he was finished and he was so she put the new diaper on him after she wiped him off and put his clothes back on him. Melinda put him back in his car seat and gave him his pacifier. Melinda grabbed her bag and grabbed out a Nutri-Gran bar and started to eat it. As she watched Aiden.

Jim arrived at the Dance Studio about 25 minutes after he left the airport. He told the taxi to wait and he kept the meter running. Jim went into the studio "Can I help you" The receptionist asked him. "I need to see Melinda Gordon" Jim said and walked to the door that was closed, he knew she was in there. "I'm sorry sir but that room is off limits" the receptionist walked over to him. "That is my son in there and I want to see him now" Jim said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the receptionist said. "No, look you don't understand. I was Melinda's bodyguard back when she was hiding from the stalker who was after her and we sort of connected while we were hiding and when they caught the guy she broke up with me and never told me about my son. I need to get in there" Jim said. The receptionist sighed "Ok, I believe your story but if you are by any chance lying. I will have you arrested" the receptionist handed him a guest pass and let him go in the dance studio.

Melinda was sitting there playing with Aiden. Jim stared at them both "When exactly did you plan to tell me about him" Jim blurted out. Melinda stood up and turned around "Jim" she was shocked to see him. "So when exactly. I had every right to know about him but yet I learn from a freaken tabloid magazine" Jim seemed pissed off. "Would you just calm down" Melinda said. "Calm Down? No, I will not calm down. I'm furious. I'm beyond pissed off" Jim said. Jim walked over to Aiden and picked him up "Watch his head" Melinda said. "I know how to old a baby" Jim snapped at her. "His name is Aiden" Melinda said. "Read that in the magazine too" Jim said. "So when Melinda? When" Jim asked. "I wasn't planning to tell you anything" Melinda said in a rude voice. "We're going to have to work out some custody issues or I will sue" Jim picked up the baby bag. "Uh where do you think your going with him" Melinda asked. "I'm taking my son with for a while" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Fine. I want him back at my house by 8 tonight" Melinda said in a rude voice. "Fine" Jim said. Jim put Aiden in the car seat and left the dance studio with Aiden. Melinda leaned against the wall "He thinks he can just barge in here and take my son from me after he broke up with me. I'll get him later" Melinda said in a threatning voice.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	19. Trouble In Paradise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 19: Trouble In Paradise**

Melinda sat by the window in her house waiting for Jim to bring Aiden home. Melinda seen Jim pull in. She went to the door and walked out to the car "Your late. It's 8:30pm. I said have him home by 8pm" Melinda seemed angry. Jim got out and got Aiden out of his car seat "Get over it Melinda. He's fine" Jim walked away with Aiden into Melinda's house. Melinda followed them in and took Aiden "He's asleep. Let him be" Jim said. "Shut up" Melinda said. "Whatever. Ok so anyway. We need to work out some custody arrangements" Jim said. Melinda handed him a piece of paper "All worked out" Melinda said. Jim looked at the paper and it was a schedule on when he could take Aiden "Hell no. I want to see him at least 4 days a week and he's sleeping over my house" Jim said. "Nope. Either that or nothing" Melinda said. Jim sighed "I'll see you in court" Jim said and walked out the door. Melinda sighed "Whatever. I'll win anyway" Melinda mumbled.

A few days later, Jim was awarded 75% of Custody of Aiden because of Melinda's status as a popstar and how she was always in danger from people and because of how busy she always was. Jim came and picked up Aiden. Melinda handed Jim the car seat, Aiden was already in it and she handed him bags "Is there enough milk in here for him" Jim asked. "Yep" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim walked away with Aiden. "You know don't ask me why you did this. Why do you even want part of this because of the money he'll be worth when I'm dead. You broke up with me. Everyone is always after something from me" Melinda said angrily and slammed the door. Jim turned around and knocked on the door. Melinda opened the door "WHAT" she yelled. "First, I did not break up with you. You had your damn assistant call and break up with me" Jim said. Melinda laughed "So that's why you called me during one of my concerts and told Larry that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore and that I was just some fling because you were bored" Melinda said annoyed. Melinda started to close the door "WHOA wait a minute" Jim stopped her from closing the door "I never called to say that. I called to tell you I loved the song and that you should seriously release it then Larry answered and told me that you said to never call again because and that you would never go so low to date a loser like me" Jim said. "If you didn't call to break up with me" Melinda said. "And I didn't call to break up with you" Jim finished her sentence. "Then what the hell is going on" Jim asked. Melinda scoffed and sighed "Larry" Melinda said, she was so upset about this now. "Want to come in" Melinda asked. "Yeah, its obvious we have a lot of stuff to talk about now" Jim said. Jim came in with Aiden and his diaper bags and bags with his clothes.

Jim sat on the couch and took Aiden out of his car seat and held him close "I'm sorry for not calling you about him. I know I should have bu......" Melinda said but Jim stopped her. "Its ok. I understand" Jim said. "He's so cute isn't he. Looks a lot like his daddy" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Yeah he is" Jim kissed Aiden on his head. Melinda watched Jim & Aiden. "So what do we do" Jim asked. "It's obvious we can't do this custody arrangement now" Melinda said. "True" Jim said. "Why don't you stay here for a while instead of the hotel, that way you can be closer to Aiden" Melinda said. "Are you sure" Jim asked. "Jim, I have 7 free rooms here and 7 baths. Yes I'm sure" Melinda said. Aiden was sound asleep in Jim's arms a few minutes later "Why don't you take him up to his bassinet in his room upstairs" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim took him upstairs. Melinda followed them. She went to her room and started to change into a tank top and sweat pants. Melinda came out of her room a few minutes later "Which room" Jim asked. "Just pick one. They are all furnished and everything" Melinda said. Jim picked a room and got ready for bed since it was a long day as did Melinda since rehearsing usually tires her out. Jim came in to Melinda's room a few minutes later with just boxers "Everything ok" Melinda asked, she was in bed reading a book; she really couldn't help but stare. "Yeah" Jim said. "What's wrong then" Melinda asked. "Nothing" Jim said and suprised her by kissing her. Melinda kissed him back and pulled him down on her. There clothes came off one by one and soon there naked bodies were pressed against each other as they made out uncontrollably and wildly.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	20. A Night Of Passion

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: A Night Of Passion**

"I missed you so much" Jim said as he kissed her "I thought you just used me at the cabin" Jim said. Melinda had her hands running all over his body "No, never. I love you. I thought you just used me" Melinda said as she kissed him. They were both kissing like the never have before, they just missed each other so much. Jim pulled his lips away from hers "Is it safe" Jim asked. "Yeah. It's been over 6 weeks already" Melinda said. Melinda pulled his head back down to hers and starting kissing him again. Jim could feel Melinda's hand going down on his now hard thingy. Jim was moaning as he thrusted into her hand. "Oh god" Jim moaned into the kiss. Melinda smirked she could tell he was loving it. Melinda rubbed Jim against her. They both moaned loudly as Jim went into her. "Oh god baby" Melinda moaned. "Oh fuck" Jim moaned. They started kissing again and moving like never before.

About an hour went by. Jim put his arm around Melinda. They were both breathing breathlessly. Melinda ran her hands through Jim's hair "Oh baby, that was oh god out of this world" Melinda was still breathing hard. "Yes it was" Jim turned her head a little and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. Melinda turned around and put her arm around him and sandwiched her leg between his legs and kissed him again "I love you" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim said. "This was a great night. And I'm sorry that I never called you, well you know the story" Melinda said. "It's ok. We'll take care of him tomorrow" Jim said. Melinda rested her head against Jim's chest "Wow, someone's getting a little chest hair now" Melinda said. "I can shave it or get waxed if you want me too" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "No I think it's sexy" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. Melinda rested her head back on his chest and starting running traces on his chest until she started to dose off. Jim dosed off to sleep a few minutes later.

Aiden started crying about 7am the next morning. Melinda was practically ontop of Jim asleep. Melinda sleepily tapped Jim on the shoulder "Get him" she said sleepily. "Ok" Jim mumbled, he slid Melinda off him and put on his boxers and went to get Aiden. Jim picked Aiden up and cradled him "What's wrong bud" Jim said. An odor was coming from Aiden's diaper. "Whew. Your a quite a stinker aren't you" Jim said as he laid Aiden down on the changing table. Jim felt something warm hitting his chest and arm when he was getting a new diaper and the wipes from under the changing table. "Whoa hey hey hey little man" Jim said and grabbed the towel and covered him up. Aiden giggled. Jim laughed "You think that's funny huh. Peeing on your daddy" Jim said as he wiped Aiden up and put a new diaper on him. Aiden giggled again. Jim grabbed a wipe and quickly wiped his arm and chest off and picked up Aiden. Jim craddled him in his arms "I never thought I would love you so much bud. I'm so happy to have you as my son. We're going to have a good life, all 3 of us. I'm going to show you how to fish, play baseball and basketball and soccer. We're going to go on camping trips. I'm always going to be here for you if you need me. I'm going to try to be a great dad" Jim said and kissed Aiden on the head. Jim sat in the rocking chair in Aiden's room and rocked him.

Melinda was laying in bed wide awake listening to the whole thing from the baby monitor. Melinda's heart melted as she heard the things Jim said to Aiden.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	21. Skinny Dipping

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 21: Skinny Dipping**

Melinda got out of bed and came into Aiden's room. Jim was holding Aiden and looking out the window. Melinda snuck up behind Jim and ran her hands across his stomach "How are my two favorite guys" Melinda asked and kissed his shoulder. Jim turned around and kissed Melinda "We're great now" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back. "I'm so happy your here Jim" Melinda put her arms around Jim and kissed Aiden on the head. Jim kissed Melinda "I love you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back. Aiden started to cry. Jim gave him his pacifier and he wouldn't take it. Melinda checked his diaper, he didn't pee or anything. "I think he's hungry" Jim said. Melinda took Aiden "Boob time" Melinda said. Jim laughed. "What"? Melinda asked as she undid her shirt and started to feed Aiden. "Nothing" Jim said. Melinda fed Aiden as Jim sat there. "Daddy is jealous" Melinda said to Aiden "He'll get his turn later" Melinda added. Jim's eyes widen "I look foward to it then" Jim joked. Melinda laughed. She pulled back down her shirt after she was done feeding Aiden. "He really knows how to suck it out of you" Melinda said and rubbed her boob. Jim smirked "Just wait til later" Jim said. "If your a good boy" Melinda laughed and walked out of the room with Aiden. "Hey no fair" Jim said and went after her.

Jim followed Melinda down to the kitchen "Do you want breakfast" Melinda asked. "I'll make it though. You go relax" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. Jim kissed Aiden on the cheek. Melinda went into the living room and sat on the couch holding Aiden and turned on the TV. Melinda heard the front door open "Ok" Larry said and walked into the living room and sat next to Melinda "We have rehersals at 10am and you are going on the George Lopez show tonight" Larry said. "Uh excuse me. Your suppose to check with me first before I do anything. I'm busy so I can't do it today" Melinda said. "I can't cancel George Lopez. You have to go on it" Larry said. "You know Larry. Your lucky I don't fire your ass for what you did" Melinda said. Larry stared at her "What are you talking about" Larry asked. "You know exactly what I am talking about" Melinda said in a warning voice. "No I don't" Larry said. Jim left the kitchen "Mel, how do you want yo......." Jim suddently stopped when he seen Larry. "What's he doing here" Larry asked Melinda. "Spending time with me and my.......I mean our son" Melinda said. "How could you do this to me Larry. You seen how miserable I was and you made me think Jim left me, that he used me" Melinda said, she was starting to get unpatient. "Melinda calm down. It was for your own good" Larry said. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS FOR MY OWN GOOD AND WHAT IS NOT" Melinda yelled. "I think you need to leave" Jim said. "Who made you the boss" Larry said annoyingly. "I DID. NOW GET OUT" Melinda yelled. Aiden started to cry. "Oh for god sakes. Shut that brat up. All he does he cry cry cry. He's the most ugly baby I have ever seen" Larry said. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT" Jim said and grabbed Larry by the arm and pulled him off the couch. Larry walked towards the door. Jim grabbed his arm and punched him hard in the face "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" Jim said threatenly. "Your going to regret you did that" Larry said and rubbed his face. Jim pushed him against the door and put his hand around his neck and started to semi choke him "Don't threaten me either" Jim said. Jim opened the door and pushed Larry outside. Melinda put Aiden in his bassinet and walked to the door "Oh and Larry" she said as he started to walk away "Your fired" Melinda said and slammed the door. Jim locked it. Melinda hugged Jim "Are you okay" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Melinda kissed Jim. Jim kissed her and went over to Aiden and picked him up. "Shhh" Jim said and craddled Aiden in his arms. Melinda watched as Jim got Aiden to stop crying.

Later that Jim was sitting by the pool in the lounge chair watching Aiden fall asleep. Melinda came out with two glassed of lemonade and sat in the lounge chair next to Jim "He's an angel" Jim said. Jim didn't want to let Aiden go. He practically held him all day long and Aiden basically slept all that time to. "Yeah he is" Melinda said. Melinda handed Jim his lemonade "Thanks babe" Jim kissed her on the cheek. "Wanna go for a swim after he's asleep" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure" Jim said. After a while of just talking and enjoying each other's company. Melinda noticed Aiden was asleep. "Ok come on" Melinda took Aiden from Jim and put him in the baby rocking chair and buckled him in. "Hey what are you doing" Jim asked. Melinda took off all of her clothes and jumped in the pool. Jim's eyes widen and he jumped out of his chair and stripped down to completely nothing and jumped in the pool after her. Melinda laughed. Jim pulled her close and kissed her. "I knew that would get you in" Melinda laughed and kissed him back.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	22. Swarmed By The Paparazzi

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 22: Swarmed By The Paparazzi**

A month has passed.

Jim officially moved in with Melinda. Melinda fired her assistant and hired a new manager and assistant. Baby Aiden was 9 weeks old now. Melinda walked in from a long day of rehearsing. Her new record was coming out in 2 weeks and she started tour in a month. Her schedule for the next 2 weeks was packed with rehearsals, a music video shoot, a photo shoot and TV appearances. Jim walked up to Melinda with Aiden "Hey babe" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed Jim back "Hey baby" Melinda kissed Jim again "And how's my baby boy" Melinda said and took Aiden, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I missed you both so much" Melinda said and sat down. "You look exhausted" Jim said. "I'm tired but I'm not going to rest. I just wanna spend time with my boys. So how was your day" Melinda asked. "It was good. Lets see, I gave him a bath, then we took a nap, then we went went to the park and then we came home, Aiden slept for a few hours and now I'm making us some dinner" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said. "I'm going to go put this little man to bed then we can hang out" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her again then went to the kitchen. Melinda took the baby upstairs.

Jim came upstairs a few minutes later and noticed Melinda was asleep in bed and the baby was sound asleep in his crib. Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek and pulled the covers over her and kissed her again. Jim covered Aiden up and kissed him on the head "Good night bud, I love you" Jim said and walked away. Jim went downstairs and locked everything up and put the dinner he made in the fridge and came back upstairs and got in bed. Melinda who was sleeping moved over to Jim and cuddled close to him with her head on his chest. Jim kissed her head and fell asleep.

Jim woke up around 9am the next day, Melinda & Aiden were both not in the room. Jim put on sweat pants and a tank top and went downstairs. It was all quiet. Jim seen a note on the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Took Aiden with me to the dance studio. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Come to the dance studio if you want. Love you, see you soon. Melinda xoxoxo" Jim read from the note Melinda left him. Jim went upstairs and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and wallet and cell phone and drove over to the dance studio. Jim pulled up to Millenium Dance Center and handed his keys to the valet, there was a swarm of paparazzi's outside the dance center waiting to snap some pictures of Melinda. Camera's were going off as Jim made his way through the paparazzi to get in. "Is it true Melinda is pregnant again" one paparazzi asked. "Is it true you and Melinda are engaged" another asked. Jim ignored them all and walked in the building "Can I help you" the receptionist asked "I'm Jim Clancy, my girlfriend Melinda is in there" Jim said. "She's right there in that room" the receptionist pointed. "Ok thanks" Jim said and opened the door and went in. Jim seen Melinda dancing erotically with some of her dancers but it didn't bother him because he knew that is what just her dance routines. Melinda stopped dancing when she seen Jim and ran and jumped into his arms putting her legs around him. Melinda kissed him "Glad you could make it" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "Yeah me too. So how's it going" Jim asked. "It's going good" Melinda said and kissed him again. Jim looked over to Aiden's stroller and seen him sound asleep. "How can he sleep through this music" Jim said. "Because he's know's it his mommy's music and it's soothing" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. "Ha ha ha. You think it's funny" Melinda said. "Why don't we go out for breakfast" Jim said. Melinda gave him an eye "Yeah I guess we can go out for breakfast" Melinda said and jumped out of Jim's arms and looked at her dancers "Ok everybody I'll see you back her at" Melinda looked at her cell phone, it was only 9:30am "Noon" Melinda said. All the dancers grabbed their bags and left the rehearsal room. Jim pulled Melinda closed and kissed her "Now we can go home too and make out" Jim said. Melinda smiled seductively and kissed him back "I'm sorry about falling asleep last night" Melinda said. "It's ok. You were exhausted" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Why are you so understanding" Melinda asked him. "Because I just am" Jim said. Jim kissed her and then walked over to Aiden's strolled and grabbed Melinda's bag and Aiden's diaper bag and strolled Aiden out of the room with Melinda. Melinda's arm was in his arm.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	23. A Horn Dog

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 23: A Horn Dog?**

Later that night after going back to rehearsal. Jim & Melinda both laid in bed kissing each other. Jim was over Melinda. Melinda had her arms around Jim's neck "That was amazing" Melinda said and kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back "Yeah it was. You were amazing" Jim said. Jim pulled out of her and laid down beside her. "So how was your rehearsal today" Jim asked. Melinda moved over to Jim & rested her head on his chest. "It was good" Melinda ran her finger across Jim's chest repeatedly "We're ready to shoot the music video now" Melinda said. "Oh cool. You start shooting it Friday. Right" Jim asked. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. We have to do a dress rehearsal tomorrow. You know actually dancing in the clothes we will all wear in the video" Melinda said. "What time do you have to be there tomorrow" Jim asked. "I have to be there before the director gets there. The director and I, have to discuss the plot of the music video and everything and we have to make sure it goes along with the song" Melinda said. "So what song did you choose" Jim asked. "Quicksand" Melinda said. "I don't remember that song" Jim said. "That's probably because I recorded during that custody battle that you took me too" Melinda said in a annoyed voice. "Hey I said I was sorry. I didn't know what your screwed up manager did" Jim said. Melinda laughed "I know I'm joking" Melinda said and kissed him. Jim kissed her back "You better be" Jim said playfully and started to tickle her. Melinda started to giggle and kissed him.

About 3am, they were both woken up by Aiden crying. "I'll get him" Melinda said sleepy and got out of bed and got Aiden. Melinda went to Aiden's room and picked him "Shh, what's the matter baby" Melinda said as she held him. Aiden kept crying. "Shh baby it's ok. Mommy's here" Melinda said. Aiden kept crying. Melinda gave him his bottle which still had her milk in it. Aiden moved his head away. "Ok what about your pacifier" Melinda said and gave it to him. Aiden wouldn't take it. Melinda put it in his bassinet and went over to his changing table and check his diaper. She changed his diaper but he still cried. Melinda felt his head he felt a little warm. Melinda checked his temperature with the baby temperature. His temperature was normal. Melinda sighed "What's wrong baby. Why are you crying" she said to herself. Melinda carried Aiden back to her room. Jim sat up in bed "What's wrong" Jim asked. "He won't stop crying" Melinda said. Aiden still cried. "Here take him" Melinda said as she got on the bed and handed Aiden over to Jim. Aiden immediately stopped crying when he seen Jim. Melinda looked at Jim "You got to be kidding me" Melinda said. Jim looked at Melinda and didn't know what to say. Melinda laid down on the bed as Jim did the same with Aiden. "He's totally a daddy's boy" Melinda said. Jim laughed. Melinda snuggled close to Jim and kissed both of her guys.

Melinda woke up early the next morning and was downstairs doing her morning Pilates when Jim came down. Aiden was in his play pen just laying around sucking on his pacifier. Jim stood at the stairs watching Melinda stretch. Jim snuck up behind Melinda to get a closer look "Oh damn babe, you sure know how to turn me on" Jim said hornily. Melinda laughed and turned around. Melinda kissed him "I guess we can say the STAR Magazine is not true after all, you don't have cellulite with a firm ass like that" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Your crazy" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "Only crazy for you" Jim said. They both kissed wildly. They both pulled away a few minutes later "What do you want for breakfast" Jim asked. Melinda gave him an eye "How about your famous french toast" Melinda said. "Ok, so how's our little guy this morning" Jim asked as they watched Aiden just lay in the play pen. "Well I fed him and changed about 2 diapers already. He's a pooping machine" Melinda said. "Yeah sounds like me when I was a baby" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Well that's what my mom tells me" Jim said. "When am I going to meet your mom" Melinda asked. "Oh soon. She's just dying to meet Aiden" Jim said. "Good because I can't wait to find out more embarrassing things about you" Melinda said and laughed. "Ha ha ha" Jim said. "I'm gonna go make our breakfast now, you finish your stretching" Jim said and winked at her. "No staring either" Melinda said as Jim walked into the kitchen. "We'll see" Jim said and laughed. Melinda laughed softly and looked at Aiden "Your daddy is a horn dog" Melinda said to Aiden. "Hey I heard that" Jim said. "You were meant to" Melinda said. Melinda laughed.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. Quicksand

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 24: Quicksand**

Melinda was standing with a bunch of people. A small beat started going around the room "I still see your coat hangin' on the door never let anybody put one there before, my pillow's got your head printed on it baby of all the guys you were my favorite" Melinda said. Melinda started dancing as did the people around her "Don't ask, me why I just can't say goodbye no not, tonight no, I just can't say it cause I'm gonna hold on Yeah, I'm gonna hold on Baby, gotta keep holdin' on to what we had cause I don't wanna move on so I gotta hold on baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand like quicksand, like quicksand baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand, like quicksand, like quicksand. You came along I didn't know of love but now I know that sometimes it's just not enough. I hear your footsteps in my corridor but it is just my heart, it's pounding like before" Melinda sang. The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing. "Alright that's a wrap" the director said loudly. Everyone cheered. Melinda turned to her dancers "Great job everyone. As for doing a good job, I'm treating you all out for dinner and bowling. If anyone of you are interested" Melinda said. All the dancers said cheered. Melinda laughed and went to her chair and sat down and grabbed a bottled water from the cooler.

Jim snuck up behind her holding Aiden. Melinda jumped and turned around "Oh hey baby" Melinda kissed Jim and took Aiden "How was my baby today" Melinda asked. "Oh he was a tough cookie today" Jim said. "What do you mean" Melinda asked. Jim laughed "He was crying alot today. I called the doctor and it's possible he's teething, but I still say he's to young to start teething yet" Jim said. "Do you give him that baby chew thing, where babies chew on it if they are teething" Melinda said. "I never thought of that. Thats probably why he was chewing on the nipple of his bottle" Jim said. "Come on, I think I have some toys of his in my trailer" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around Melinda as they walked to her trailer "So how was your day" Melinda asked as they went in her trailer. "Good. I have a job interview" Jim said. "A job interview? For what" Melinda asked. "Security Guard" Jim said. "Jim, are you serious" Melinda said as she searched through her bag for a chew toy for Aiden. "Yeah" Jim said. "Jim, I know you want a job but we have plenty of money. Whats mine is yours too" Melinda said. "I know" Jim said. Melinda found one of Aiden's baby chew toys in the bag and gave it to him and held it by his mouth as he started to chew on it. "Jim, your gonna get mobbed by the paparazzi and it's gonna hit news stands with some weird ass headline" Melinda said. "Forgot about that. So what do I do" Jim said. "It's up to you. I'll support whatever you decide" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Thanks babe" Jim said. Melinda pulled him close and kissed him again "I love you so much" Melinda said as she kissed him. Jim started to use his tongue as he kissed her "I love you too" Jim mumbled as they kissed.

A knock was heard on Melinda's trailer door. Melinda & Jim pulled apart "Come in" Melinda said. The door opened up and her new manager Lucas walked in, "Oh hey Luke what's up" Melinda said. "I'm not disturbing anything am I" Lucas asked. "No we were just talking" Melinda said. Lucas pulled his iPhone out of his pocket "Ok, well I recieved three calls today and there for guest appearances and talk shows" Lucas said. "Ok. So which shows are they" Melinda asked. "Well, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferugson called and what you to come on the show. Tyra Banks wants you on her show and The View wants you to be the co host for one day before your album comes out" Lucas said looking at his iPhone. Melinda looked at Jim "What do you think" Melinda asked Jim. "They all seem like great oppurtunities. It's up to you babe" Jim said and took Aiden from Melinda who was still chewing on his toy. Jim held the toy in his mouth while he chewed on it. "Tell them all I'll do it but please make sure they are on different days. I can't do all that in one day" Melinda said. "Ok no problem" Lucas said. "I'll see you later" Lucas said. "Ok see you later. Bye" Melinda said. Lucas left the trailer. Melinda turned to Jim and kissed him "I'm gonna hop in the shower and take a quick one before we go out for dinner" Melinda said. "Oh damn, if only he was sleeping" Jim said hornily. Melinda laughed "Well maybe if your a good boy tonight I'll reward you later when we get home" Melinda said and quickly felt him up. Jim let out a soft moan "Mel, that is not fair. How can I be good with you doing that to me" Jim said. Melinda laughed as she walked to the back room of her trailer and started the shower. Jim sat on the couch with Aiden and turned on cartoons so he and Aiden could watch it while Melinda showered.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	25. A Long Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: A Long Night**

Melinda & Jim walked in the house from a long night. Melinda put Aiden's car seat down by the door as she took of her jacket and hung it up. Melinda kneeled down and unstrapped Aiden from the car seat and picked him up and snuggled him into her arms. Aiden started to cry because Melinda woke him up when she took him from his car seat. "Shh baby don't cry" Melinda said. "Oh come on bud, don't cry" Jim said softly and took Aiden from Melinda. Jim sat on the couch with Aiden and held him close to him. Aiden stopped crying a minute later and was drifting off to sleep again. Melinda sat next to Jim. "He's an angel for you" Melinda said softly, she didn't want to make too much noise because she didn't want to disturb Aiden. "Earlier he wasn't" Jim said. Jim opened his other arm for Melinda. Melinda slid under his arm "I'm so exhausted" Melinda groaned. "Go to sleep then babe" Jim said. "No I want to spend time with you for a little while. I missed you" Melinda said and kissed Jim. "I missed you too but you have the next two days to spent time with me before you have to go to the studio and work again. Go rest" Jim said. "No, I'll be fine" Melinda said and kissed Jim again. "Ok your call" Jim said and kissed her back. Melinda looked at Aiden and he was fast asleep. "Why don't you go put him in his crib and then you can come and join me in the bath" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen "Ok" he said. Melinda kissed him and went upstairs. Jim followed her a minute later to take Aiden to his bedroom and put him in his crib.

Melinda came in Aiden's room as Jim was tucking him in the crib. Melinda stared at both of them, she could practically see the resemblences between them. Melinda sighed "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "Nothing, your just so great with him" Melinda said. "Is that a good thing or bad thing" Jim asked her. "It's good" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around her and they just watched Aiden as he peacefully slept. Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek "He looks exactly like you, Jim" Melinda said. Aiden's body moved a little and he let out a soft cry then stopped. "Like I said he's angel" Melinda said. "Yeah he is" Jim said. Melinda reached over and kissed Aiden on the cheek "Sweet dreams baby" Melinda whispered. Jim stared at her "Your a great mother" Jim said. Melinda let out a soft chuckle "Thanks. I try" Melinda said and started to walk out of the room. Jim turned on the baby monitor and went after Melinda "So does that bath offer still stand" Jim said as he kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Of course" she said. She slipped out of her bathrobe she was wearing. "Last one in is a rotten egg" Melinda said ran to the bathroom. Jim quickly pulled off his shirt and ran after her.

Melinda was already in the bath tub when Jim came in. "Ha ha. Beat you" Melinda said. "That's because you cheated" Jim said jokingly. Jim unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his shoes. Melinda watched as Jim started to undress himself "Melinda likey so far" Melinda said dirtily. Jim chuckled and pulled his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them and got in the tube with Melinda. Jim rested at the other end of the bathtub since Melinda's bathtub was huge. Melinda came over to Jim and kissed him and then laid back on him. Jim started to nibble on her neck then rub her shoulders. Melinda moaned a bit "This is nice" she said as Jim rubbed her shoulders and back. "Yeah it is. Some alone time for the first time in almost 2 days" Jim said. Melinda turned her head and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "Yeah it is.........very nice" Melinda moaned again as Jim was massaging her back. Jim stopped rubbing her back and shoulder. Melinda laid back against Jim "Just rest babe. Your exhausted. If you fall asleep I'll carry you to bed" Jim said. Melinda looked back at Jim "Thank you baby" Melinda said. Jim kissed her head and put his arms around her. They both sat in the tub just enjoying being with each other for the first time in two days and resting.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	26. Pre Birthday Present

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: Pre-Birthday Surprise**

Melinda sleepily moved out of Jim's arms and moved to her side of the bed. Melinda moved back over to Jim a few minutes later and rested her head on his chest. "Hey babe" Jim mumbled. "Hey" Melinda said sleepily. "What time did you get home last night" Jim asked. Melinda has her TV Guest Appearance on The Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson. "Around 3. I'm so sorry I was late. The interview was longer then expected then I had to perform. The traffic was hell" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around her "It's ok" Jim kissed her. "You & Aiden looked so cute last night" Melinda said. Jim was asleep on the couch with Aiden last night who was sleeping on Jim's chest. "I just had to take a few pictures" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. "What are your plans today" Jim asked. Melinda started to kiss Jim's chest "Nothing really. But isn't this weekend's somebody's birthday" Melinda said happily. Jim groaned "Don't remind me" Jim said. "Jim, your 28. That is not old" Melinda said. "I know but it's just.........you know" Jim said. "Yeah I know but you know what, your gonna grow old with me" Melinda said. "If I have to grow old, it's going to be with you and only you" Jim briefly smiled and kissed her. Melinda glanced at the clock and kissed Jim. "We have a some time before our baby wakes up. How about I give you your pre-birthday present" Melinda said. She got up and went between Jim's legs. "Just what is my pre birthday p......p....resent" Jim said as Melinda was rubbing her hands up Jim's leg. Melinda started to kiss Jim all over his stomach. After a few minutes Jim arched his back up as Melinda pulled off his boxers "Wow, so big" Melinda said and started to perform oral on Jim. Jim let out a moan as Melinda did it.

Melinda kissed Jim as she kissed her way back up his body. "Very good" Melinda moaned as she kissed him. "Did you like your present" Melinda asked she straddled Jim. Jim nodded "A lot" Jim pulled Melinda down and kissed her. "Why don't you go shower and I'll go check on Aiden. He's awfully quiet" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her and got out of bed and went to the shower. Melinda got out of bed and went to Aiden's room. Melinda looked in Aiden's crib. He was wide awake and just looking around. "Oh hi baby. Why didn't you cry for mommy to come and get you" Melinda said in a childish voice and picked him up. Melinda kissed him and smelt a funny odor. "Wow you are a stinky baby aren't you" Melinda was still in her childish voice. Melinda laid Aiden down on the changing table and took off his clothes and started to change his diaper. Aiden giggled as he started to pee which hit Melinda's arm. "You little booger" Melinda laughed and covered him up until he was done. Aiden just giggled. Melinda put a new clean diaper on Aiden after wiping him up and put clean clothes on him "You are just too cute" Melinda kissed Aiden then picked him up. Melinda went downstairs with Aiden.

Jim came downstairs 15 minutes later wearing sweat pants and a shirt. Aiden was in the swing. "Hey bud" Jim took him out and kissed him on the head. "Where's mommy at" Jim said and looked around the house. "Kitchen" Melinda said. Jim walked in the kitchen holding Aiden "What are you doing" Jim asked. "Making breakfast. Want any" Melinda asked, she was already cooking eggs "Yeah sure" Jim said. Melinda nodded. "Jim, I'm a little freaked out here. When I went to get Aiden he was already up and was just laying there looking around and his diaper was packed. Shouldn't he have cried" Melinda said. "Mel, it's nothing. Some babies just don't cry and Aiden is a good baby. He rarely never cries" Jim poured orange juice in a glass for him. "Yeah I know" Melinda took a drink of her coffee as she cooked. "Did you feed him already" Jim asked. "No not yet. There's a bottle in the fridge. Can you warm it up and feed him" Melinda asked. Without even answering her. Jim went and got the bottle from the refrigerator and warmed up the milk. Jim tested it to see if it was at normal temperature for Aiden. Jim sat back down and started to feed Aiden. Aiden immediately started drinking. Melinda sat next to Jim and put a plate in front of him and put her plate on the counter also. Jim kissed Melinda "Thank you" he said. Melinda kissed him back and then started to eat.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

If you all check my profile page, you can get a clue on what everything looks like in my fic "I Could Fall In Love With You".

ENJOY!


	28. A Huge Hit

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: A Huge Hit**

The sun shined through the cracks of the blinds. Melinda's eyes slowly started to open, she looked directly at her alarm clock, it displayed 10:01am. Melinda laid there for a few minutes just thinking. She had got home late last night from the taping of her World Tour promo video and filming videos for her songs that will play on the big screen while she is performing on stage. Melinda had just figured out the show theme for her tour and it was going to be like a show in a dream world where all your dreams come true. Melinda's concerts were always more of a show then just a concert where she would just sing music and than leave the stage. Melinda always wanted to have a story along with her concert. Melinda got out of bed and went downstairs, she could hear Jim baby talking to Aiden. A smile appeared on her face when she seen Jim playing with Aiden who was in his swing. Melinda snuck up behind Jim and put her arms around him "Happy Birthday baby" Melinda kissed his neck. Today was Jim's birthday and Melinda had some really big surprises in for Jim. Jim turned around and kissed her "Thanks babe" Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They both kissed for a few minutes "Sorry I woke up so late. I got home around 1am and couldn't sleep until like 4am. I don't know why I was just so wired. Must of drank too much red bull" Melinda said and let out a soft laugh. Jim kissed her "It's ok. Aiden & I have just been hanging" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "How was he last night" Melinda asked. "He was good. Went right to sleep and slept through the night" Jim said. "That's good" Melinda took Aiden out of the swing and kissed him "Hey baby" Melinda kissed her son again and held him. Melinda and Jim both sat down on the couch and were both baby talking to Aiden.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you that there is news about you all over TV" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a weird look "About what" she asked. "Your single "Quicksand" " Jim said. "Is it bad" Melinda asked. "Well it sure isn't good news" Jim said. Melinda grabbed the TV remote and flipped the channel to the entertainment channel and was waiting for the commercial to be over "Jim, please tell me your kidding" Melinda said in a panicked voice. "No, sorry babe" Jim was trying hard not to smile or laugh. The entertainment news finally came on and Melinda's music video started playing and suddenly a newscaster came on "The Billboard 200 has released their chart and in a record breaking jump Melinda Gordon's Quicksand has officially became the #1 single in the country exceeding over more than 800,000 copies in it's first week alone making this the first single in over 2 years to sell that many copies. And with the music video to the hit single being released this week the single shows no chances of slowing down" the newscaster said. A huge smile appeared on Melinda's face "OH MY GOD" she said excitedly. Melinda playfully hit Jim "You said it wasn't good" Melinda said in a fake sad voice. "I didn't say it was bad either" Jim said and smiled. Melinda kissed him "Congratulations babe" Jim kissed her again. "I can't believe this. It's a huge hit. I never thought it would be this big. I can't believe it" Melinda said, she really couldn't believe it. "Well believe babe. Your #1" Jim took Aiden from her. "Your Mommy's #1" Jim said in a happy and babyish voice. Melinda kissed her son. Aiden giggled.

A half hour quickly flew by, Aiden fell asleep in Jim's arms as Jim was feeding him his bottle of Melinda's milk. Melinda just sat on the couch in amazement watching him. "I'm gonna go put him in his crib" Jim said softly. Melinda nodded as she watched Jim take Aiden up the stairs. Jim came back down a few minutes later with the baby monitor and made sure it was on and sat down next to Melinda. "Jim, you know what this means don't you" Melinda said. "Yeah more publicity for your new album and great ticket sales for your concerts and more appearances" Jim said and smiled. "You don't mind that" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her "No not at all. I love seeing you happy and everything" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you so much" Melinda moaned in the kiss. "I love you too" Jim said in the kiss. "So birthday boy" Melinda got over Jim's lap and straddled him "Wanna score a #1 hit too" Melinda said dirtily. Melinda reached in Jim's pants and rubbed him. Jim's eyes widen as she said that "Hell yeah" Jim said. Melinda giggled. Jim playfully grabbed Melinda's waist and jumped off the couch. Melinda wrapped her legs around him as Jim ran up the stairs holding her. Melinda let out a laugh, she never seen Jim be such a beast and frankly she loved it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	29. A Fair Warning

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: A Fair Warning**

Melinda walked in the house, she was away most of the afternoon because she was planning a huge surprise for Jim's birthday. A woman walked in behind her "Jim, is going to be so happy you were able to come. He has Aiden now. Let me show you where your room is at Mrs. Clancy" Melinda said. Melinda took her bags from her and started to walk upstairs. Jim's mom followed her "Call me Faith, when someone calls me Mrs. Clancy. I look over my shoulder for my mother in law" Faith said. "Ok...Faith" Melinda said. Melinda felt awkward calling Jim's mom Faith. Both women walked over to the room and walked in. Melinda put Faith's bags on the bed. "Ok, you have your own bathroom and everything. It's stocked with towels. If it gets too hot in here for you, you can adjust the air conditioner thingy to the tempeture you want" Melinda pointed to it. "Ok thank you" Faith said. "Well I'll let you get settled in and I'll be downstairs getting some things ready for the party" Melinda said. "Ok. Do you need any help" Faith asked. "No, your a guest I can't ask you to help" Melinda said. "No, I want to. This is my son were talking about. Let me help you, it's the least I can do" Faith said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both went downstairs to the kitchen "Jim's favorite cake is chocolate right" Melinda asked Faith. "Yeah. He used to break out from chocolate all the time when he was little" Faith said. "Oh, he's not gonna break out now is he" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "No" Faith said. Melinda sighed in relief and pulled the cake out from the storage room "So what do you think" she said as she wheeled the cake into the kitchen. Faith's eye widen "Wow. That is a big cake" Faith said. Indeed it was a big cake. Melinda wasn't going to just go to the super market and get a $10 cake, this was Jim's special day she wanted it to be perfect for him so she went a spent almost $1,000.00 for a cake. (You can view my profile for a pic of this cake) "Yeah it is" Melinda smiled. "Melinda, I appreciate what you are doing for Jim. When I talk to him all he does is talk about his girl. The best thing he's done is met you. I never thought Jim would of found love again after his last love" Faith said. "Believe me. Jim & I weren't exactly all nicey nice when we first meant. We hated each other" Melinda said, she was immediately pulled into a memory on the first time she met Jim.

_Melinda stared at the guy that was walking towards her limo. __Larry & Melinda got out of the limo. Melinda still looked pissed off. "Melinda, meet Jim Clancy your new bodyguard" Larry said. Jim put his hand out to shake hers. Melinda just stared at him with a rude look on her face. Jim thought to himself "what a bitch" he thought. Melinda thought to herself "What a jackass, expects me to be nice to him. Does he not know who I am" she thought. Jim & Melinda both just had rude looks on there face as they stared at each other. "Ok you guys the plane is ready" Larry said. Melinda and Jim both boarded the plane. _

Melinda came back to reality and let a soft laugh "Yeah we really hated each other. I'm just glad everything worked out well between. I know he's the man for me" Melinda said. Faith smiled "Well I hope you two last because out of all Jim's girlfriends. I like you the best" Faith said. Melinda smiled "Thank you" Melinda said. Faith nodded "I just hope he doesn't run when it's gets close" Faith said. "What do you mean" Melinda asked. Melinda started to cut the vegetables up. "Ever since Jim's last real relationship with his ex, Jim has been dating girls and then pushes them away after a while. Jim has always been afraid of commitment after his last serious relationship went down the tube" Faith said. Melinda felt worried now "Oh" she said. "But I'm sure it's nothing and I'm sure he's over it" Faith said. "Yeah me too" Melinda said, she had a little dishonesty in her voice. "Faith, why don't you go rest or go explore my entire property. I only have to finish cutting these vegetables up and I have to put the lasagna in the oven and that's it" Melinda said. "Ok. I'll go explore" Faith said. Melinda watched as Faith went out the back door to look around. Melinda was now wondering why Jim has never asked her to marry him yet. Melinda gulped in worriedness.

Melinda came outside with two glasses of wine a few minutes later "You like it" Melinda asked Faith as she handed her a glass. "It's so beautiful out here" Faith exclaimed. Melinda nodded "Yeah it is. It's great to have all this stuff to share it with someone" Melinda said. Melinda sat down on the patio chair, Faith sat on the patio chair next to Melinda. "So when can I see pictures of my grandson" Faith asked. "Oh right sorry, I totally forgot" Melinda put her glass down and went in the house and grabbed a few photo albums off the coffee table in the family room. Melinda came back out and sat down on her patio chair. "It's ok. Jim has only sent me a few pics to my cell phone and they are somewhat small" Faith said. Melinda laughed and opened one of the albums and started showing her the pictures

Jim came home with Aiden an hour later "Melinda, I'm home" Jim said loudly as he walked in the house holding Aiden. "Oh I'll be right back" Melinda got up and went in the house. "Hey babe" Melinda kissed him. "How's my baby boy" Melinda took Aiden from Jim and kissed him. "Happy birthday again baby" Melinda kissed Jim. "Thanks" Jim said and kissed her back. "Oh what smells so good" Jim asked. "My lasagna" Melinda said. "Good because I'm starved" Jim said. "Well it won't be ready for another half hour or so" Melinda said. Jim groaned. Melinda kissed him again "I love you" she kept kissing him. Jim kept kissing her back "I love you too" Jim mumbled in the kiss. Aiden giggled. They pulled away a second later "Well there is a suprise for you outside in the back" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Now what did you get me" Jim asked in suspense. "Go look" Melinda said and smiled. Jim hasn't seen in his mother in almost a year but they always talk on the phone. Jim walked outside and Melinda followed him carrying Aiden in her arms.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	30. Birthday Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Birthday Surprise**

Jim hugged his mother the minute she stood up "Happy Birthday baby" Faith kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks mom" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Jim had some lipstick on his cheek "Oh wait got some lipstick on your cheek" Faith said, she licked her thumb and was going to rub it off. "Mom" Jim was a bit embarassed because Melinda was standing there. Melinda snickered. "Oh well. Ok" Faith said. Aiden cooed "Is this my darling grandson" Faith said in amazement. Faith reached her arms out for him. Melinda handed him over to Faith who cradle her grandson in her arms "Yeah that's your grandson. He's 3 months old now" Jim said. "I'm gonna go inside and check the lasanga" Melinda said. Jim and Faith both nodded. Melinda went back inside to check their dinner. Jim came in a few minutes later as Melinda was taking the cover off the lasanga. "My mom & I are taking Aiden for a walk. We'll be back soon" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "Dinner will be rea..." Melinda started to say, Jim went back outside. "dy in 20 minutes" Melinda finished saying. Melinda put the lasagna back in the oven to cook more. Melinda suddenly felt left out. Melinda went to her recording studio in the basement of her house and started remixing some of her music. There was nothing else for her to do, all she could do was wait until the dinner was done, so she just wanted to kill time.

Jim & Faith were walking back into the drive way after taking Aiden for a long walk. Jim stopped walking when he seen a brand new red sports car wrapped with a huge bow around it. "Oh my god" Jim walked up to it as Faith pushed Aiden in his stroller. "It's a 2010 Ferrari 599. It's one of the hottest sport cars out there today" Jim said. "Wow" Faith said. Melinda knew one of Jim's dreams was to own a sports car. He always wanted a sports car since he was a kid. "Well now you got one" Faith said. "These cars are really expensive" Jim said to himself. Indeed they were. Melinda spent over $350,000 for the Ferrari and had complete insurance with damage control if anything happened and that brought the total balance up to almost $600,000 dollars for the car plus all the features, insurance and everything. Jim went in the house. Melinda was now sitting in the family room writing in her note book and watching TV. Jim kissed her "I love it. I love you" Jim sat on the couch with her and put his arms around her "Thank you babe" Jim kissed her again. Melinda hugged him "Your welcome baby" Melinda kissed him back. They both shared a passionate kiss which lead to alot of kissing. "How was your walk" Melinda asked as soon as they were done with a quick make out session. "Good. Is dinner done" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Been done for about 45 minutes" Melinda said. "Oh sorry, I didn't know" Jim said. "It's ok. I tried to tell you before you left but you sort of just took off" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Sorry again" Jim said. Melinda smiled. Faith came in the house with Aiden. "Come on mom, dinner's done" Jim said. "Ok" Faith took Aiden out of the stroller and out him in his play pen while the adults sat down to eat.

Jim & Melinda both walked in their room later that night. They just finished giving Aiden a bath and putting him down for the night. Jim kissed Melinda as she was started to change into her night clothes. "Thanks for a great day babe. I mean it, thanks for everything. Thanks for bringing my mom here, for the sports car and for the dinner and that huge cake. You didn't have to do all that for me though" Jim kissed her neck "Your welcome. I know but I wanted to. I love you so much and I wanted you to have a special day" Melinda gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to her closet to get night clothes out. Jim emptied his pants pockets out and put everything that was in his pockets on the dresser. Jim stripped all his clothes off and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. He came in Melinda's closet a second later and put his arms around her as she was deciding what night gown she should wear to bed. "You wanna know what will make this day even more special" Jim said hornily. Jim started to kiss her weak spot on her neck. Melinda giggled "I think I have a pretty good clue" she said. Melinda turned around to face him and started to kiss him. She was just wearing her bra and her panties. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as Jim picked her up and carried her fastly to the bed as they made out uncontrollably. Jim sat on the bed with Melinda on his lap as they made out. Melinda pushed him down on the bed with a force. Jim shivered in delight. He loved when Melinda was rough with him especially in the sack "Oh this is a great way to end my birthday" Jim said. Melinda laughed and kissed him. Melinda straddled him as she ran her hands over his chest "So how's your birthday so far" Melinda asked him again. Jim snickered "Getting better every minute now" Jim groaned as Melinda was starting to tease him. "Well Mr. Clancy the day is far from over. Well it's not over until I am done with you" Melinda said sexily. "Why do I wish my birthday was everyday now" Jim said. Melinda laughed as she started to kiss Jim down his body making him shiver and moan in delight. Jim immediately pulled her up. Melinda kissed him and squealed when Jim flipped her over so she was on top of him. Jim began to kiss her passionately as their hands were going all over each other's bodies.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. Relationship In Trouble

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: Relationship In Trouble**

A month has passed and soon it was time to get ready to get on the road to start Melinda's 1st leg of her U.S. Tour titled Melinda Gordon's Sweet Candy World Tour 2010. It was the the night before the whole family was scheduled to leave for the tour. Melinda was in Aiden's room, packing his clothes and outfits and started putting some toys for him in a separate bag. Jim walked in from working out in his gym in the basement. "Hey baby how was your work out" Melinda asked as she still packed up. "Good. I see your almost packed" Jim said in a non convincing voice. "Yeah. Are you packed yet? I am. I'm just packing a few toys for him and than I'm finished" she said excitedly. "No not yet. It won't take me long" Jim said. Melinda walked over and kissed Jim. "I love you" Melinda put her arms around his neck. Jim gave her a peck on the lips "Yeah, love you too. I'm gonna go take a shower" he said. Melinda kissed him again and started playing with lips with her tongue. Jim didn't do anything but kiss her back. "Mind if I join you" Melinda asked. "Naw, finish packing. I'm just gonna wash up and than make dinner for us and feed Aiden" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim left the room and went to their bathroom to shower. Melinda finished packing and picked up Aiden out of his play pen and went downstairs.

The doorbell rang as Melinda was coming down the stairs. "Just a minute" Melinda said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to open the door. "Hey Luke, what's up" she asked as she let him come in. "Not much, I just have your tour schedule and everything else" Lucas said. "You want anything? Pop, tea, Powerade, Water" Melinda asked. "Powerade is fine" Lucas replied. Melinda put Aiden in his swing and started the swinging process. "Ok" she said and got him a powerade from the refrigerator "So what's up" she asked as she handed him his beverage. They both sat down at the table "Due to the massive success of Quicksand, the company wants to rush release a 2nd single. Which means they wanna do a video shoot during the time your on tour. And they want another photo shoot and they also want you to go some talk shows" Lucas said. "Wow that's a lot" Melinda said. Lucas nodded "What's the 2nd single going to be" Melinda asked. Lucas looked in his iPhone "Breathe" he said. "That's the ballad of the album and a really raunchy song" Melinda said. "They already have the concept for the video already. It'll be about you and guy and you both got all this sexual tension for each other and..." Lucas was explaining the video to her. "Wait. Would I have to kiss this guy" Melinda asked. Melinda didn't like kissing another guy even if it didn't mean anything and it was just acting. "Yeah, but it's only acting. It's not like it's serious or anything" Lucas said. Melinda sighed "Ok fine" Melinda said. Lucas left a few minutes later after telling Melinda a few other things.

Jim came downstairs a few minutes later "So your plate is filled while your on tour huh" Jim asked as he came in the kitchen. Jim heard everything Lucas was telling Melinda because he was sitting on the stairs listening to it all. "Yeah pretty much from Music Video Shoots to Talk Shows" Melinda said. "Mel, don't you think your overdoing it a tad" Jim said. "I have to do it. It's what the record company wants" Melinda said. Jim sighed and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Plus I have to start writing some songs for my next album" Melinda added. "You just released a new album. Plus you said you were going to take a long awaited break after this tour is over with" Jim said. "I know I said I would take a break but It's what the company wants" she said. Melinda walked over and kissed Jim "We'll have a good time though" Melinda smirked "Especially on the back of the plane" Melinda added. "Actually I'm not coming" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "What do you mean your not coming" she asked. "Your gonna be too busy for us, Mel. We'll come and visit when your not busy" Jim said. "Oh you wanna keep Aiden with you" Melinda said. "Yeah, you'll be too busy to take care of him and I don't want some person watching him for you" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim picked up Aiden out of his swing and took him upstairs. Melinda came upstairs to their room "Can I spend some time with him before I leave tomorrow" Melinda held her arms out for Aiden. Aiden reached out to her. Jim handed him over. Melinda took him "hey baby" Melinda kissed him. Jim left the room. Melinda sat down and sat Aiden on her lap holding his back up with her hand for support. "Is daddy mad at me" Melinda asked Aiden. She wasn't expecting him to answer because she knew he couldn't. Aiden just looked around the room moving his head around. Melinda picked him up off her lap and laid down on the couch snuggling close to him. Melinda kissed him and pulled the blanket over them both.

Melinda came in their bedroom an hour later after putting Aiden to sleep. Jim was sitting on the bed watching TV. Melinda straddled Jim and pulled off her shirt only leaving on her bra "Since it's my last night with you for a while I figured we should make the most of it" Melinda kissed him hard and pulled his shirt off. Jim kissed her back than pulled away a second later "Not now, ok" he said and went back to watching the TV. Melinda could tell he wasn't interested or turned on. "Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower" Melinda left the room.

Jim was asleep when Melinda came back in the room from her shower twenty minutes later. Melinda got in bed and snuggled close to Jim. She was wondering why Jim changed his mind about going at the last minute. He was always looking forward to going and now he wasn't. Melinda knew that his excuse was just an excuse. She couldn't help but wonder why he was being so distant from her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	32. High Affections

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 31: High Affections**

Melinda walked out of Aiden's room after putting him down for the night and went right to her room. Jim was already in bed laying down. Melinda took off her clothes and changed into her nightie and got into bed with Jim. "Why aren't you gonna come" Melinda asked in a serious voice. Jim sighed and looked at her "Because you won't have anytime for me or Aiden. You'll be too busy for us" Jim said. Melinda snuggled close to Jim and put her head on his chest "I'm never too busy for my guys. I won't you to come please. I need both of you there" Melinda started to kiss his chest. She knew it would turn him on. "Please come with me. It won't be the same without you both there" Melinda climbed over him and started to kiss up and down his chest. Jim was getting turned on already "Oh damn it, it's working" Jim said in his mind. Melinda was getting him to change his answer. Melinda started to work her way down to his torso and started to pull his boxers down. Melinda pulled them down and took his man hood in her hands and started to rub him down. Jim let out a soft moan. All the sudden Melinda stopped and laid back down. "Hey, why did you stop" Jim groaned. Melinda smirked "I'll start up again if you go on tour with me" Melinda smiled. Jim kissed her "YES, I'll go" Jim kissed her and immediately got over her and as he pulled up her nightie. Melinda giggled as they began to make out uncontrollably.

A half hour later they were breathing heavily in bed. Melinda turned to Jim and smirked "And you wanted to miss all that while I was gone. You know they say when the road is bumpy the sex is way better" Melinda laid. Jim smiled and snuggled against her "I'm sorry. I was just having a bad day" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "You know you can talk to me about anything" Melinda said. Jim nodded and kissed her neck. Melinda giggled "Damn your already happy again" Melinda moaned as she felt his huge cock rubbing against her leg. "Well that is how crazy you drive me. And I think I should make up for the way I was today" Jim said. Melinda smiled. She motioned for him to get over her. Jim got over her and started kissing her weak spot.

Aiden woke up the next morning screaming. Melinda started to get up. Jim stopped her "I'll get him" Jim said. He got up and slipped into his boxers. Melinda wolf whistled him. Jim blushed and went to get Aiden. Jim came back in their room holding Aiden and a thermometer. "Mel, he's kinda warm" Jim said. He sat on the bed with Aiden and handed him to Melinda so he could take his temperature. "What" Melinda said and felt her son's forehead. Jim put the thermometer in his ear and took his tempertaure. The thermometer beeped a minute later. Jim looked at it "Mel, it's a 101.6" Jim said in a worried. Melinda got up with Aiden in her arms "Lets take him to the hospital now" Melinda said. Jim got up and threw on some pants and a shirt. Melinda did the same.

They rushed Aiden to the hospital. Doctor's immediately took Aiden into the ER and started to examine him. Melinda had a worried look on his face, so did Jim. "Jim, I'm scared. His body isn't strong enough to fight anything yet. What if he..." Melinda said. Jim knew exactly what she was going to say. "Don't you dare think that. He's gonna be fine" Jim pulled Melinda in his arms and kissed her head. A tear fell down Melinda's face. It was about 45 minutes later a doctor came out to Melinda and Jim. They both stood up "How is he" Jim asked in a worried voice. "How is my baby" Melinda asked. The doctor had a concerned look on his face.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	33. The Kid Is Alright

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 32: The Kid Is Alright**

"Your son is going to ok. He has a double ear infection and strep throat. We're gonna prescribe some medicine and than he can go home but he has to rest alot" the doctor said. Melinda took a deep breath, she was really relieved about Aiden's health. "Ok thank you doctor" Jim said. "You can go pick up his medicine at the pharamacy downstairs. I called it in already and you can go pick up Aiden down the hall at the nursery" the doctor said. "Ok thank you so much doctor" Melinda said and walked down the hall to Aiden's room leaving Jim with the doctor. Jim sighed and went down to Aiden's room and walked in. "How is he" Jim asked. Melinda was holding her baby boy. "His fever is gone. Thank god" Melinda said in relief. Jim walked over to Aiden ran his hand over his head "Hey bud" Jim kissed his son on the head. Melinda smiled "Come on let's go home" she said. Melinda walked out of the bedroom with Aiden in her arms. Jim followed them close behind.

Melinda walked in Aiden's bedroom a few hours later, the medicine the doctor prescribed were making him sleepy. Jim came in behind her "You ok" he asked. "Yeah I'm just checking on him" Melinda responded. Jim put his arms around her and kissed Melinda on the cheek. Melinda snuggled more into his arms and they both watched Aiden sleep. Melinda turned around and kissed Jim "I love you" she put her arms around Jim's neck and kept kissing him. Jim put his hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra "I love you too" he mumbled in their kiss. Melinda pulled away "Come on lets go take a hot shower or bath" Melinda took Jim's hand and led him into their room and into their bathroom. Melinda started the bath and put the stopper in the drain. Melinda turned to Jim who was just standing there watching her "I don't think you'll be needing this" Melinda started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it out of his pants and let it fall down to the floor. Melinda started to kiss his chest and reached down to his waist line and unbutton his pants. She slowly pushed his pants down along with his boxers and ran her hands over his ass cheeks as his pants fell to the ground. Jim slowly started pushing down Melinda's pants and left her in only her panties. Jim stared at her. Melinda pulled off her shirt and her bra. They both just stood there staring in each other's eyes. "I think that working out in the gym" Melinda ran her hands across his abs "Is making your more buff" Melinda smirked. Jim chuckled. Melinda smiled and than got in the tub. Jim got in with her. They both sat down. Melinda moved over to Jim and straddled him "Do you remember the first time we did it" Melinda asked. Jim smiled "How can I forget" he said.

_"MELINDA" Jim yelled as he didn't see her. "What? Jeez, I'm having a drink" Melinda called out. Jim came in the kitchen "Ok thank god" Jim said when he seen her. "Worry wart" Melinda said. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. Melinda opened up a bottle of liquor and got two shot glasses out. Jim grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Melinda had a few shots, Jim drank his beer and had a shot "So what's with the scar on your stomach" Melinda asked, she seen a big scar on Jim's stomach, he didn't have his shirt on. "Wouldn't you like to know" Jim said. Melinda poured another shot for her and drank it "Wow, bitch much. Jeez" Melinda said "Can I ask you something. Why do you hate me?" Melinda asked and took another shot of liquor. Jim did the same "Because your a bitch, I see the way you act on the news and all that. That's why your here right now. Got caught up with the wrong people" Jim said rudely. Melinda laughed, she could feel the drunkeness kicking in. Jim had a few more shots of Tequila as did Melinda. "I'm gonna go to bed it's late" Melinda said. Melinda got up off the stool and quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground, Melinda started to giggle "Your funny" Jim said drunkly. Jim laughed and walked over to her and helped her up. Melinda got up, she could barely hold herself up, Melinda couldn't stop laughing and she didn't know why. Jim picked her up and started to laugh drunkly as he carried her to her room. Jim put her down on the bed and lost his balance and fell on the bed with her. They both started to laugh and Melinda stopped and started to push him away but changed her mind and kissed him. They both started to kiss uncontrollably. Jim started to feel her breast, Jim could feel Melinda's hands all over him. Jim pulled off her shirt, Melinda pulled the towel off his waist and untied his bathing suit, Jim pulled off his bathing suit as they kissed, Jim unbuttoned Melinda's pants and started to kiss his way down her body, he pulled off her pants and panties and started to perform oral on her. Melinda pulled him up with her and started to give him oral, Jim pulled her up a minute later and they started to kiss again, Jim got over Melinda as he kissed her. Melinda forcely pushed him off her "What the hell was t-t-that for" Jim slurred. "I'm in contol" Melinda climbed over him and centered herself over his cock and thrusted down on him into her. "Oh god" Jim moaned. Jim's eyes flew behind his head, she was tight. Jim put his hands at her waist and was guiding her along with his thrusts. Melinda moved his hands off her and pinned them back over his head. She than moved her fingers through her hair sexily as she thrusted down on Jim. Jim pulled her down on him and started kissing her forcily but it really wasn't much of a force as she was kissing him right back the same way. Melinda sat back up. Jim immediately flipped her over so he was over Melinda and she was laying down "What the hell are you doing" Melinda asked rudely "I'm in control" she added. Jim cocked an eyebrow and without waiting he thrust hard into her "Oh god" Melinda moaned loudly. She wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as he thrusted hard into her. Their bodies pressed together in heat and they writhed against each other. Both of them really wanted to say how much they were enjoying it but they knew deep down it was just a fling and couldn't go any further. "Don't stop" Melinda cried out, Jim ran one hand down her neck to her chest and cupped one of her breasts squeezing it tight in his palm, Melinda arched her back hard against him as he continued touching her and kissing her at the same time. Jim could feel himself getting closer to the edge, a knot forming low in his stomach, tighter with each thrust, his hips smacked against Melinda's and he deliberately lingered there each time they touched "Melinda" he groaned loudly as he came hard. Melinda screamed out his name as her own orgasm coursed through her body, every cell in her body awakened, every nerve on fire. Jim gave one last slow thrust before collapsing heavily on top of her. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim. They were both enjoying the closeness and the feeling of touching each other's skin. Melinda pushed at Jim's shoulders "Get off me now" she said in a bossy tone. Jim sighed and got off her. He rolled onto the other side of the bed. They both just laid there exhausted and in shock at what just happened but they had no clue that they would not remember it in the morning when they woke up._

Jim was washing Melinda's back with a wash rag "What a night that was" Melinda giggled. "Yeah. I had alot built up" Jim joked. "Yeah I can tell that now, that's how I became pregnant" she said. "Really"? Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah, that was the night Aiden was concieved" Melinda said. Jim put his arms around her and started to kiss her neck "Wanna recreate that night" Jim asked as he hungrily kissed her neck. Melinda giggled as she felt Jim's tongue teasing her neck. She turned around and faced him "I never thought you would ask" she pushed him against the wall of the tub and straddled him. They both engaged in a steamy make out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	34. Big Steps

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 33: Big Steps**

Music played from the stereo on the nightstand. Melinda laid there lying in bed next to her guy. "You make me feel so safe" Melinda looked up at Alex. Alex kissed her on the head "That's good" he put his arm around Melinda. They both laid there in each other's arms for a few minutes until Melinda looked up at Alex and kissed him. Alex kissed her "You know what that does to me" he mumbled as they kissed. Melinda chuckled and started to put her hand up his shirt. Alex pulled off Melinda's tank top only leaving her in her brad and shorts. Melinda pulled off Alex's shirt as they made out. "I love you so much" Alex mumbled. Melinda stopped kissing him and looked Alex in the eyes "I love you too" she started kissing him again as they both laid down on the bed making out.

"And that's a wrap" a guy in the background yelled. Camera's and a bunch of people surrounded the room Melinda and Alex were in. Melinda was shooting her next music video for her single 'Safe'. Melinda grabbed her shirt and put it on. "If anyone needs me you know where i'll be" Melinda said loudly and started walking off to her trailer. Lucas, her manager quickly followed Melinda. "Ok now, tomorrow you have the Good Morning America interview tomorrow and they will of course ask you about your fiance and the proposal and the new album you just started recording" Lucas said as he followed Melinda into her trailer. Five months have passed. Yes, Melinda and Jim were finally engaged. Melinda completed her 6 month tour almost a week ago. Jim proposed to Melinda on her last stop of the american tour which was almost 3 months ago and proposed to her in front of 50,000 people in the concert venue. Now everyone even the press wanted the scoop on the hot couple. They were now the 'it' couple of Hollywood. "Ok. I'll meet you at the network's studio tomorrow. I am bringing I am bringing Aiden because Jim has other plans, so I need my assistant there" Melinda said. "Ok be there at 6am sharp. You need to be in hair and make up and than on stage at 7:30am" Lucas said. Melinda nodded her head "Yeah ok" Melinda grabbed her cell phone, keys, purse and a few magazines that she bought earlier. The magazines of course were filled with wedding details. The press was even trying to get every detail they could on the wedding. Everyone knew Melinda & Jim's wedding was gonna be a big day for Hollywood. Melinda left her trailer and walked to her car and headed home as she drove off down to the freeway entrance. Melinda watched in her rear view mirror as Universal Studios was getting smaller as she drove home.

Melinda walked into her house. "Hey I'm home" Melinda said loudly. All the sudden Melinda seen Aiden come crawling around the corner. "Ma-ma" Aiden said. Aiden was 10 months old now and he was already crawling and could talk. He first word was "da-da" while the family was on tour with Melinda. Melinda put all her things down "hey my baby boy" Melinda picked him. Melinda kissed him. "Ball" Aiden pointed to the blue ball on the ground that he and Jim were playing with before Melinda came in. Melinda giggled "yeah thats a ball, baby" Melinda said. Aiden started fussing and stretching himself, meaning he wanted Melinda to put him down. Jim walked in the living room with a bottle. "Damn, he's a fast crawler" Jim sighed. Melinda put Aiden down and he started crawling away over to his toys. Melinda walked over to Jim and kissed him "Than I guess that exercise room is a waste. Aiden keeps you busy all day. And I will definitely be keeping you busy tonight" Melinda growled playfully and kissed him. Jim looked over at Aiden who was playing with his toy ball. Jim looked back at Melinda "Does that include me and you naked and our bodies thrashing all over the place" Jim smirked. Melinda chuckled "Um NO. I'm talking about wedding planning" Melinda reached over for the magazine. "Oh ok" Jim didnt seem too excited. "But just maybe if your a very good boy I will uh..." Melinda looked over at Aiden to make sure he wasn't watching them. Melinda looked back at Jim and smirked "Let you do whatever you want with me tonight" Melinda said dirtily. Jim cocked his eyebrow and smirked "Your so gonna regret you said that" Jim kissed Melinda hard. Melinda felt something hit her leg. Jim and Melinda both looked down. Aiden was right by Melinda's leg holding the ball "Ball" he held it up to her meaning he wanted them both to play. "Ok" Jim laughed and picked up Aiden and grabbed his ball. "We'll play" Jim winked at Melinda as they all went into the family room to play with Aiden.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 34! :)**


	35. Celebration

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 34: Celebration**

Melinda walked into Aiden's room. Jim was sitting on the floor with Aiden playing with his toy cars. Melinda stood in the door way and watched them "boo car" Aiden held up the blue car in his hand. Jim knew exactly what he meant. Jim laughed and kissed his son "Good job bud" Jim said. For Aiden's age he was becoming advanced in saying thing. "That's a great image from here" Melinda said. Jim turned and seen Melinda "Hey. Your done organzing all the scenes for your video already" Jim asked. "Yeah there wasn't much to do" Melinda came in and sat next to Jim on the floor. Melinda reached over and picked Aiden up and kissed him. "Where's my kiss at" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled and held Aiden out to Jim "Give daddy a kiss" Melinda said. Jim laughed and kissed his son on the cheek. "Thanks bud but I meant mama" Jim said. "Car" Aiden pointed to them. Melinda laughed than put him down "Oh I know you did" Melinda reached over and kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back. "You know I was thinking maybe we could go to this restaurant in Beverly Hills. It's sort of a celebration today" Melinda said. "Ok. We can go. Where ever they have food. I'm cool" Jim said. Melinda laughed "You know I don't know how you can eat so much and still have this hot body" Melinda said. Jim snickered "It comes with a grueling two hour work out everyday" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "You can work out with me later" Melinda smirked. Jim cocked his eye brow.

Jim and Melinda walked in the restaurant. Jim was carrying Aiden. "It's still looks the same " Melinda said. "You been here before" Jim asked. Melinda scoffed "You don't know what this is do you" Melinda asked. "It's a 50's restaurant called The Peach Pit" Jim said. Melinda snickered "Jim, look at that picture on the wall right there" Melinda pointed to the picture. Jim looked at the picture. It was a group shot of eight teenagers. "Isn't that the cast of Party Of Five" Jim asked. Melinda laughed "No, Beverly Hills, 90210" Melinda said. "Oh. Now I remember I have...had a huge crush on Shannen Doherty and Jennie Garth" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "You still have a crush on them" she asked. "Nope. Not anymore" Jim said. Melinda patted Jim on the back "That's better" she said. Melinda walked over and sat at an empty table. Jim looked at Aiden who was looking around the restaurant. Aiden shrugged his shoulders at Jim. Jim snickered and walked over to the table where Melinda was sitting and sat down. "So why exactly are we here for? You expecting to meet someone from the cast here" Jim asked. "No. Today is 90210 day" Melinda said. "What" Jim looked confused. "September 2, 2010. 9/02/10" Melinda explained to Jim. "Aw cool" he said. Jim put Aiden in the baby chair and they all sat at the table getting ready to order their food.

"Well he's finally asleep" Jim said later that night as he came downstairs from Aiden's room. Jim sat down next to Melinda. Melinda snuggled under Jim's arm "You are so good with him, Jim. I seen the way you are with him" Melinda said. "No, he's good to me" Jim said. Jim wrapped his arm around Melinda. "You know I was thinking maybe once we are married we can trying for another one" Jim said. "Whoa" Melinda was shocked Jim said that. "What" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled nervously and moved away "Ha ha. Your funny" Melinda said. "What? I'm serious" Jim said. "I don't know, Jim. I love him but I don't think I wanna have another baby for a while. A long while" Melinda said. "You don't want anymore do you" Jim asked. "No it's not that. I do" Melinda sat back down "Look I never told you this but the record company made me sign a contract saying that I will not have any more kids until my 3 album deal is up" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim said. "When did you sign this deal" Jim asked. "A few months ago" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok, I guess I have no choice but to wait" Jim said. He wasn't really happy that their life to have more kids was being stopped by her record company. Melinda kissed him "Good" Melinda kissed him again. "You know" Melinda started kissing down his neck "What about the really intense work out I promised earlier" Melinda said dirtily. Jim cocked his eye brow. Melinda kissed him and got up. "Where you going" Jim asked. Melinda grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him up and lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	36. All The Wrong Choices?

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 35: All The Wrong Choices?**

Jim and Melinda both laid in bed "Mel, why didn't you tell me about the record deal" Jim asked. "I didn't think it was important since it was for my singing" Melinda said. She couldn't believe Jim was bringing it up now especially since he said he was okay with it earlier. "Melinda, alot of those things you agreed to were about us as a couple. We should of discussed that together before you even signed on the dotted line" Jim said. "Look, i'm sorry. Can we just go to sleep. Tomorrow is the awards show and I have to get some sleep" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok good night" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. "Night. I love you" Melinda said.

Jim and Aiden sat on the couch the next night watching The Awards show. The show starts showing clips of Melinda "Ma...ma" Aiden said. "Yep bud that's mama" Jim said holding his son. Melinda came onto the stage wearing a suit "Wow at least she's keeping the performance clean. Not like the other performance's I seen tonight" Jim thought. Melinda started singing her song Quicksand slowly than immediately the stage lit up. A new fast upbeat song started playing and Melinda ripped off her suit revealing a halter top and short shorts. Her body appeared to practically be naked and covered in crystals because her costume was gold and it was actually revealing. Jim's eyes widen "Thought to soon" he mumbled. He couldn't believe Melinda would reveal that much on stage. "Uh come on bud lets go play" Jim carried his son upstairs to his play room.

Melinda came around 1am the next morning. Jim was asleep with Aiden in their bed. Melinda covered them up. "Oh hey your back" Jim mumbled. "Yeah. Did you watch me" Melinda chuckled "I'm the highlight of that show" she added. "Yeah you were" Jim got up and carried Aiden to his crib and tucked him in. Melinda was changing when Jim came back in "Did you have to reveal that much" Jim asked. "Jim, everyone is doing it. I just took it too the next level" Melinda walked over and kissed Jim. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Mel, you were like naked on stage" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "I know but I wasn't the costume made me look like it" she said. "Why didn't you tell me you would be doing that" Jim asked. "Because I wanted to avoid this but I guess not" Melinda walked away. Jim sighed And went after her "I just don't want people calling you a slut or anything" Jim said. "They won't. The reviews are all over online. They are all great" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Please don't do that anymore" Jim said. "Jim, i'm a performer. They do that. I can't just stand in the middle of the stage and sing wearing a big ass dress. That's not me" Melinda walked into their bathroom. Jim followed her in the bathroom. Melinda turned around "I'm changing the performer in me just because you don't like it. Ok" Melinda turned around and grabbed her tooth brush. Jim sighed "Why are you doing this? You put our life in your stupid contract, so we can't have anymore kids. You almost bare it all at the award show. What's next" Jim asked. "Oh wait until you see my new music video in a few days" Melinda said in a smart ass tone. Jim shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. Melinda sighed and started to brush her teeth.

Jim was laying in bed watching TV when Melinda walked in. "What are you watching" Melinda asked as she got in bed. "Friends" Jim said. He didn't make any eye contact with Melinda. "Jim, seriously. This is what I do. I can't change that" she said. Jim didn't say anything and just kept watched the TV. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired" Jim finally said and shut off the TV. "Ok" Melinda mumbled. She snuggled over to Jim and rested her head on his shoulder. Jim didn't put his arm around her or anything and just laid there staring at the dark ceiling.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	37. Changes Of Agreement

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sorry.**

**Here's a special treat to all my readers! HAPPY HALLOWEEN :)**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 36: Changes Of Agreement**

Melinda sat in the recording studio listening to music while she read Bridal magazine. A few weeks passed since the argument between Jim and Melinda outbreaked. The music playing on the overhead was music that song writers recorded for Melinda to listen to and if she wanted to record them for her new album. This would be Melinda's first album she didn't entirely write on her own and where other people wrote music for her. Melinda sat there looking at all the bridal dresses. She still didn't know what kind of wedding gown she wanted to wear. Jim and her still haven't set a date for the wedding yet. They couldn't decide on a date. Jim wanted a winter wedding and Melinda wanted a Spring/Summer wedding. They also had to take in consideration that this is California they are talking about it never really gets cold here so a winter wedding was out of the cards unless they flew somewhere where it was winter. The engaged couple did decide where they wanted to have their honeymoon at. They wanted to spend it at the place where it all began. The studio door opened and Aiden walked in holding his dad's hand. Aiden was almost a year old now and was just learning to walk. Holding Jim's hand kept him from falling. "Mama" he said excitedly and let go of Jim's hand and started to walk by himself. "Hey baby" Melinda picked him up and kissed him. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her. "Hey hun" Melinda kissed him hard. "How's everything going" Jim asked. "Good. I found a few songs I loved. Still have more to listen too" Melinda said. Jim seen the magazine on the table "That's not all you found" he smirked. Melinda chuckled "So what. I'm just looking" Melinda said. Aiden was looking at all the buttons and knobs on the sound system table. "Remember Our agreement, no date yet, no dress yet" Jim chuckled. "What a stupid agreement" Melinda sighed. "Toys" Aiden said. "Sorry baby we don't have toys here" Melinda said. "No Toys" Aiden pointed to the door. Jim and Melinda both looked and seen nothing. "Oh I think he's talking about that toy store we walked past outside" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Well i'm just about done here" Melinda grabbed the wedding book and a book of cds she has to listen to "We can take him down to the toy store if you want" Melinda said. Jim nodded. "Toys" Aiden said excitedly. Jim and Melinda both chuckled and rolled their eyes. Melinda grabbed her purse and keys and they all left the studio office as Melinda locked up. "Jim, how bad is it out there? Paparazzi wise" Melinda said. "The same it always is" Jim sighed. "Ok lets go" Melinda said as they both walked outside of the building. Camera flashes and a bunch of commotion was seen and heard as Melinda and Jim walked down the street. The paparazzi was not far behind them following them.

Aiden fell asleep while playing with all his new toys. Melinda looked at Jim with a devious look on her face. "What" Jim asked. "Nothing" Melinda smirked and looked away. Melinda turned on the baby monitor and left the room. "Jim, wanna join me for a movie" Melinda called from the theater. "Sure" Jim came to the theater room. Melinda closed the door and dimmed the lights. "So what movie are we watching" Jim asked as he sat down in one of the huge chairs. Melinda chuckled and straddled Jim. "I have a better idea" Melinda pulled Jim's shirt off and started kissing him all over his neck and chest. "Wow. What's got into you" Jim asked as she continued what she was doing. "We've been sharing our bed with Aiden for a few weeks now, we never have time to ourselves" Melinda pulled off the dress she was wearing "All I know is I want you so bad" Melinda started to unbutton Jim's pants. "You got me then" Jim pulled her close to him and laid her on the floor was abover her kissing her as he took off his pants and boxers "I don't think you'll be needing this" Jim smirked. In one swift move he had her panties off her and was in between her legs and rubbing his cock against her wet pussy as they made out passionately. "J-j-jim don't tease me please" Melinda moaned as he rubbed himself against her. Jim chuckled and kissed her.

Melinda laid on Jim. They were both breathing heavily from their love-making. Melinda traced her finger on Jim's chest. "I'm sorry" she said. Jim sighed "About what" Jim asked as he gently stroke her hair. "When I signed that contract. I should of told you about it first. I'm sorry. I really am and about me tearing off my clothes at the award show" Melinda said. "It's ok. Why are you bringing this up again though I thought we already covered this" Jim said. Melinda didn't say anything and reminised back to the day they made up.

_Jim stood there in front of Aiden's crib as he watched his son go to sleep. Jim felt two arms wrap around him "Come on he's asleep. We need to talk" Melinda said. "Fine" Jim sighed and left the room and went downstairs. Melinda followed him downstairs "Come on, Jim dont be like that" Melinda grabbed his arm "Please stop" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "What" he asked. "I'm sorry, ok. I hate this. Us fighting. I can't just keep it clean. I know you don't like it but it's who I am. I was like this before you met me. Cut me some slack please" Melinda said. "I just hate the fact that other guys are staring at you" Jim said. "Let them stare because there not getting it" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Really" he said. "Yes" Melinda jumped on Jim and wrapped her legs around his waist "You can have me now if you want" she smirked. Jim chuckled and walked over to the couch holding Melinda. "On the couch" Melinda asked. "Well we have done it in freakier places" Jim kissed her._

_Jim & Melinda both laid there on the floor by the fireplace under a blanket. "I hate when we argue" Melinda said. "Yeah me too" Jim snuggled close to Melinda and put his arm around her. Melinda turned over to Jim and put her arm around him "You know ever since we became engaged we haven't started to plan the wedding yet" Melinda said. "Isn't that the woman's job to plan the wedding and the groom just has to show up for it to marry his bride" Jim said. "Oh no your not getting out of this babe. You proposed you helping me plan it" Melinda said. Jim groaned. Melinda laughed "It'll be fun" she said. Jim kissed her "The wedding may be what your looking forward to but what I am really looking forward to is the honeymoon" he smirked and pulled her closer to him. Melinda kissed him "Who says were taking a honeymoon" she chuckled._

"We did I just want you to know i'm sorry again" Melinda said. "It's alright babe" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim and kissed him. "Which is why I talked to the record company there were going to be changes in my contract. I'm going to rush release a new album, there will be performances and shows but no world tour. And then after that I am taking a year off to spend with me new husband when we get married which means right before my break starts we can started trying to make another baby" Melinda smiled. "Are you serious" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she kissed him "And this time you better be here when the baby is born" Melinda joked. Jim kissed her "You bet i'll be there" he pulledx her close to him and flipped her over so he was on top of her. Melinda shrieked and giggled as they made out.

**Please comment**


	38. Freakshow

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 38)**

**Chapter 37: Freakshow**

Jim and Melinda sat in her trailer. Melinda just got done having her make up applied to her. "16 hour shoot today" Melinda looked at Jim. "That's long" Jim sighed. "Yeah but that's what shooting a music video is about. LONG work hours" Melinda said. "What song is this for again" Jim asked. "Freakshow" Melinda asked. Melinda got up out of her chair "Wanna know what's freaky" Melinda asked Jim. "What" he asked. Melinda opened her trailer door. Jim looked out the door "Wow this a bit freaky" Jim looked around the warehouse. The place was filled with people in costumes. Mostly all the people were dressed as clowns...freaky clowns. Jim looked at Melinda "The song title says it all but aren't you afra..." Jim started to say. "Yes, I am afraid of clowns but this is how the director sees the video for my song" Melinda said. "Ok Melinda we're ready" a guy said loudly. "Ok be right there" Melinda said. "Look why don't you go pick up Aiden and go home. I don't want you to stay here the whole day and be bored, there is nothing to do here. You can bring Aiden here during my break at 8am" Melinda said. The music video shoot was starting at 10pm at night and wasn't going to conclude until 2 pm the next day. "Ok" Jim nodded. Don't forget we are meeting the wedding planner at 4pm tomorrow" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Ok" he said. Melinda kissed Jim "Wish me luck" she kissed him again and walked out of the trailer. "Good luck" Jim mumbled as he watched his fiance walk to the set.

Jim carried Aiden into Melinda's trailer. He shut the door and put Aiden down "Mel" Jim called out. He could hear the shower running in the back of the trailer. Jim opened the door and walked in "Melinda" Jim called out. "Hey baby" Melinda said. Jim pulled the curtain open of the shower and seen Melinda standing under the shower. Melinda reached out and kissed him "How was the shoot" Jim asked as Melinda shut off the shower and climbed out. "Long but it was cool" she said. Jim stared at his fiance as the water dripped for her naked body. Melinda wrapped a towel around her "Nice try. I can tell what you are thinking. I would love to but we have a son outside of this room unoccupied" Melinda said. "If I would of known you were in the shower I would of let him with the sitter" Jim groaned. Melinda chuckled "Jim this shower here is too small" Melinda said. "I would of found a way to make us fit" Jim smirked. Melinda laughed "I bet you would have but we wouldn't have time anyway. Time to meet the wedding planner soon" she said. "Ok" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and they both walked out of the bathroom. Aiden was sitting on the floor playing with his cars that Melinda kept in a box in her trailer. Melinda went through her bag of clothes "We're meeting the wedding planner at the Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel. Her name is Tiffany Marks" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen "Who did you just say" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Tiffany Marks, she planned Mariah Carey's wedding" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim nodded. He knew exactly who Tiffany Marks was...hell he even shared a past with her for like 2 years. She was his ex-girlfriend. "Mel, do I need to be there" Jim asked curiously. "Well you are getting married. Don't you want to be part of the planning" Melinda asked. "I don't care. I trust you" Jim said. Melinda slipped into her dress behind the changing curtain "I want you there" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim nodded. Melinda came out putting her hair in a pony tail "Ok I'll go" Jim said. Melinda sat down on the couch "So how was Aiden last night" Melinda asked. "He slept with me. That kid is like a tornado in bed. Toss and turning" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "He was probably having a bad dream. You know one year olds get them" Melinda said. "I had my own bad dream and I didn't toss and turn" Jim answered. "Ok stop" Melinda got up and picked Aiden up "We have to get going" Melinda said. "Milk" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. "Milk. Milk" Aiden said. "Jim, get him some milk from the fridge. There's a fresh carton in there. I'm gonna go put him in his car seat" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and went to the fridge and got his son a bottle of milk. Jim sighed "Tiffany" he mumbled. "Maybe she won't remember me" Jim said to himself. Jim put milk in a bottle for his son and left the trailer after locking up.

Jim and Melinda sat in a office at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel "I'm Tiffany. So lets get down to business. What kind of wedding do we want to have" she asked. "Something simple but elegant and most preferably at night" Melinda said. "Ok. The most popular weddings is The Dinner Wedding Reception. It's the most classic and formal type wedding reception. It's a sit-down or buffet dinner allows you time to really celebrate your wedding, treat your guests, and still have everyone up on the dance floor afterwards. You'll start with a cocktail hour, then proceed into an adjoining room for dinner, followed by dancing, cake cutting, bouquet tossing and more. Would you be interested in that" Tiffany asked. Melinda looked at Jim "What do you think baby" Melinda asked. "It sounds nice" Jim said. "Ok good" Tiffany looked at Jim and smiled. Jim forced a smile. "Ok. How soon do you want this wedding" she asked. "We want either a Spring or Winter wedding but this is California so when is it ever Winter here" Melinda chuckled. "Right" Tiffany chuckled "So how does a May wedding sound" she asked. "Perfect. The sooner the better" Jim said. The girls both chuckled "Wow someone is anxious" Tiffany said. "That sounds great" Melinda said. "Ok" Tiffany wrote it down in her book "I assume you want a priest to marry you. Right" Tiffany asked. Jim and Melinda nodded "Yeah" Melinda said. "Ok. So that wraps up our session for now. I am going to need to meet with you both individally" Tiffany said and looked at Jim. Jim sighed and shook his head "To go over everything and get all the bridemaids dresses and best man tuxedo in order and everything" Tiffany finished. "Ok that's good" Melinda said. "And of course before we go through that we have to select invitations and announcements and then how many people you plan on having at your wedding" Tiffany said. "That's great" Melinda said. Tiffany handed Melinda a business card. "We'll meet up in a few days. I'll call you" Tiffany said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. "Well it was nice meeting you both" Tiffany said. Jim nodded. "Likewise" Melinda said. She got up and left the room. Jim got up and left the room "Bye Jim" Tiffany chuckled as Jim left the room. Jim sighed as he left the hotel with Melinda. He had no intentions once so ever to tell Melinda about his past with Tiffany. It was in the past and that was where it was staying.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 39**


	39. A Prank Gone To Far

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 38: A Prank Gone To Far**

Melinda walked into the indoor pool room. She seen Jim laying in the big inner tube in the pool with his son asleep on his chest. She watched her husband and son in the pool for a minute with a smile on her face. "Jim" she said lowly hoping we wasn't asleep. Jim opened his eyes and glanced around the room finally seeing Melinda. "Hey your back" Jim smiled. "What's this" she chuckled and pointed at her sleeping son. Jim chuckled "Well he wanted to go swimming and we did and he started screaming and crying when I let him go. Of course he was in his floaties and little inner tube thing we have for him. So I picked him up and he just laid here and went to sleep" Jim said. "You both look cute" she smirked. "He was probably just tired" Melinda added. "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda sat down and put her feet in the pool. "How are the wedding plans coming along" Jim asked. "Good. I picked the bridemaids dresses out and of course my dress" Melinda smiles. "That's great baby. Any chance I can get a look at it" Jim asked in a hopeful voice. "Absolutely not" Melinda quickly answered "Not until our wedding when I walk down that aisle" Melinda said. Jim sighs "Ok fine" he said. "You should come in" Jim added. "I will. Just let me go get my suit on" she said. "Let me put him in the house" Jim said. Jim looks around in the water "Umm Mel. I need help" Jim said as he notices he's in the deep end of the pool that's at least 10 feet deep. Melinda chuckled "Ok hold on" she said. Melinda grabbed the skimmer pole and reached it out to Jim. Jim grabbed it. She pulled him up to the steps of the pool. Jim sighs and gets out of the pool holding his sleeping son. Melinda went inside to change with Jim following right behind her.

Jim sat with his feet in the pool. Melinda came in the room and jumped in the pool. "You gonna come in" she asked as soon as she came up from under the water. Jim smiled and got in. Melinda swam over to him and wrapped her arms around him "We need to talk about something" Melinda said. "Ok what's up" Jim asked. "You know Tiffany don't you" Melinda said. Jim wasn't sure whether to lie or not. He didn't want to lose Melinda but he also didn't want her to know that their wedding planner for his ex girlfriend. "No, I don't know her" Jim lied. "Jim, you dated her. Why are you going to lie to me" Melinda asked. Jim's eyes widen "Ok the past "Yeah so what I dated her, Mel. She's the past. I want to forget about that" Jim said. "How serious were you guys" Melinda asked. Jim sighed "Do we have to talk about this, Mel" Jim asked. "Yes. I wanna know" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Mel, it's the past. I don't want to talk about it" Jim said. "Do you still have feelings for her" Melinda asked. Jim chuckled "Are you serious" he asked. Melinda nodded. "No I don't have feelings for her" Jim said. "Good" Melinda kissed him. Jim moved away "How long have you known about this" Jim asked. "Since I hired her" Melinda confessed. "What" Jim pulled away. "I'm sorry I was hoping you would say something" Melinda said. Jim sighs "Mel, she still has feelings for me. Isn't that going to be a problem now. You should of bought this up sooner" Jim said. "I'm sorry" Melinda hugged him. "It's ok" Jim hugged her. "I'm not going to that stupid Wedding expo or whatever to get ideas for our wedding by myself with her" Jim said. Next weekend Jim and Tiffany were going to the Wedding Expo to get more ideas that Melinda and Jim may like for their wedding. Melinda wasn't going she had some kind of meeting with the record company to attend that day. "Well you can take Aiden instead of me taking him to my friends" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Good idea" he said. Melinda kissed him. Jim pushed her against the wall of the pool and kissed her back.

Meanwhile, back in the house. An awake Aiden sat on the floor playing with his blocks. "Boo blot, geen blot, red blot" Aiden stared at the yellow block in his hand that he was gonna stack on the other blocks. "Orang blot, boo blot" he said. He knew the colors of the blocks but could not say them properly just yet. He stood up and continued to build up the blocks. A knock came from the window. Aiden looked around looking to see what the noise was. He seen nothing. He heard the knock again. He dropped his blocks and walked over to the window. A person jumped onto the wedding wearing a mask "BOO" the person shouted. Aiden screamed loudly "MAMA. DADDY" he screamed and started crying. The person in the window disappeared. Melinda and Jim quickly came running in. Melinda picked up her son "Baby what's wrong" Melinda asked in a soothing voice. Aiden pointed to the window and sobbed "Bad man" he mumbled. Jim looked out the window then went to the door and walked outside and looked around. Jim came back a few minutes later. Melinda was sitting on the couch and holding Aiden who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Anything" Melinda asked. "I found the culprit" Jim said. Melinda exhaled in relief "Who was it" she asked. "Our neighbor's oldest son playing a prank" Jim sighed and sat down next to her "Come here buddy" Jim took his son from Melinda. Aiden wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and rested his head on his shoulder "I told them keep you kids under control and off our property" Jim said. Melinda sighed and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "He's gonna be scared for a while now" Jim said lowly. Melinda nodded "I know" she said. "Their pranks went to far this time" Jim said. The couple sat there calming down their son.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	40. A Secret Crush

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**This chapter is CONTROVERSIAL!**

**Chapter 39: A Secret Crush**

Melinda Gordon stood in front of the mirrors in her dance stood in the basement of her house just staring at herself in her wedding dress. In just a mere of 5 weeks was her wedding. The wedding she would tie the knot to the man she never thought she would marry. She couldn't help but think of the very first time she meant Jim.

_"Melinda, meet Jim Clancy your new bodyguard" Larry said. Jim put his hand out to shake hers. Melinda just stared at him with a rude look on her face. Jim thought to himself "what a bitch" he thought. Melinda thought to herself "What a jackass, he expects me to be nice to him. Does he not know who I am" she thought. Jim & Melinda both just had rude looks on there face as they stared at each other. "Ok you guys the plane is ready" Larry said. Melinda and Jim both boarded the plane. The plane took off a few minutes later to there destined location. Jim & Melinda didn't talk through almost the whole ride to the Safe House. Jim noticed Melinda was writing in her book "What you writing" Jim asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda said rudely. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda went back to writing in her book. Jim rolled his eyes. Jim pulled up to the Safe House a few minutes later. "Uh Finally" Melinda said as Jim stopped the car in front of the house. Melinda waited for Jim to open her door, which he never did. Melinda opened the door and got out of the car "You know that was rude" Melinda said "Your always suppose to help the superstar" Melinda said. "God helps those who helps themselves" Jim said. "What the hell is that suppose to mean" Melinda said in a rude voice. "That means god gave you two hands and two feet use them for other than singing and dancing" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes "I cannot wait until they find this guy and I can leave. I already hate this and you" Melinda said. Jim opened the trunk and got her bags. "That makes two of us" Jim said. Jim got his suitcase and duffel bag from the trunk, he carried some of Melinda's suitcases in as Melinda grabbed her other suitcases. Jim locked everything up when they got into the house. "So do you have like your own gun that shoots real bullets" Melinda asked. "Yep and it squirts purple bubbles" Jim said sarcastically. "Wow bastard much" Melinda said. "Well you asked a stupid question so you got a stupid answer" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes and took her things to her room and closed the door. They both were quiet and said nothing to each other the rest of the day._

"Man was I mean to him" Melinda mumbled. She chuckled and stared at herself again. "Wow. You look beautiful" Jim said. Melinda turned around "JIM NO GET OUT" she ran behind the curtain. "What? Why" he asked. "GET OUT. Your not suppose to see me in this dress" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Melinda, it's fine. Need any help getting out of that" he asked curiously as he walked toward her. "JIM CLANCY, go upstairs right now" Melinda said in a demanding voice. "Ok come on Melinda, you know you want me" he smirked. Melinda unzipped her dress and put her robe on behind the curtain and came out leaving her dress back there. "Oh not now I don't. In fact I don't want you until our wedding night" Melinda said. Jim's face dropped when she said that. "Huh" he asked. "That's right baby, no sex until our wedding night" Melinda had an evil grin on her face and patted Jim on the back and walked upstairs. "Huh" Jim watched as she walked up the stairs. "Just take Aiden and go meet Tiffany. I have to go to the studio and do some things" she said as she walked up stairs.

Jim met Tiffany at the Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel to discuss wedding plans. Aiden was playing in the play room with the other kids. "Ok Tiffany lets get to the point here before we work on my wedding plans. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. So stop trying to get back with me" Jim said. He was annoyed about her now. He just wanted her to stop flirting with him. Tiffany chuckled "Get you back" she chuckled again "Is that what you think I was doing" she asked. Jim nodded "Yes" he said. She chuckled "No, Jim. I don't want you back" she said. Jim's eyes widen "Then why the flirting" he asked. She sighed "Jim, I don't swing your way anymore. I want Melinda, not you" she said. Jim was relieved "Thank god you don't want...WHOA. What" he asked shocked as ever. It literally took him a minute to get what she was saying. "Jim, I'm gay" she said. Jim stood there staring at her. He didn't know what to say. "Um. Ok but you do know Melinda is...straight right" he said. Tiffany nodded "Well yes" she said. "And that she is marrying me right" Jim said. "Yes but I want her to turn me down herself. Please don't tell her I like her Jim, let me" she said. Jim nodded "Alright but don't wait to long" Jim said. Tiffany took a drink out of her iced tea "I won't" she said. Jim sat there drinking his coke as Tiffany wrote some things down in her book. "So when did you...you know" Jim asked. He had to ask he was just to curious. Tiffany chuckled and looked at him "After we broke up in college" she said. "Oh ok" Jim shook his head. "Yep now can we just get back to planning your wedding" she said. They both sat there now in an awkward moment. Now Jim couldn't wait to get this meeting over with.

Melinda sat in her bean bag curled up in the den of her mansion reading the latest romance novel by Suzanne Brockmann. She could hear footsteps approaching the room. "Hey how is it" she asked as she seen Jim walk in. "Don't ask" Jim said and sat in the bean bag next to Melinda. Melinda closed her book and sat up "Did she hit on you again" Melinda gasped "That bitch kissed you didn't she" she said. The tone in Melinda's voice was full of anger. "No it's not that Melinda. She's not even into me" Jim said. Melinda sat back looking relieved "Well thank god" she chuckled. "Or any other guy for that matter" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "What" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Jim chuckled nervously. He wasn't suppose to tell Melinda about Tiffany being gay but he couldn't keep a secret from her or did he want to. Jim exhaled "Mel, she's a lesbian" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Jim, a lot of people are lebanese" she said "but that doesn't mean they don't like men" Melinda said. She wasn't catching on by what Jim said. "Melinda. Lesbian not Lebanese" Jim said. "Lesbian...Lesbian" Melinda repeated. Melinda gasped "Isn't that where a woman and another wo..." she started to say. "Yes. I know what it means" Jim said. She wasn't sure how to react now. "Well if she's not after you then why does she flirt with you" Melinda asked. "Mel, have you noticed when you with me she flirts" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a weird look. She knew exactly where this was going. "Oh hell no" she said. "Oh hell yeah. She likes you" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Great now what do we do" Melinda asked. "Well first she can't know I told you this and second when she tells you just let her down very easy" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Alright" she said. Jim kissed her "Where's Aiden" she asked. "Taking a nap. Why" he asked. Melinda climbed over onto his bean bag and kissed him. Jim pulled away "What about your rule. No sex until our wedding night" Jim asked. "Just shut up and kiss me" she said. The couple began making out as the sun was starting to go down outside.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 Reviews Unlock Chapter 40**


End file.
